It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauderer
by JustSaraa
Summary: Lily's cousin has come to Hogwarts. She's impulsive, sharp, witty, and, overall, a prankster. When she gets to Hogwarts, she falls immediately in with the Marauderers. What happens when she falls for the one who would easily break her heart?
1. Chapter 1

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauderer

_Feels Like The First Time_

_**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic. It's (obviously) in the Marauderers Generation **____** So enjoy! Oh, and please R&R!**_

"Excuse me? Is this compartment full?" I asked. I'm Stevie Nix. Not "Nicks", as in the singer, but "Nix", as in the witch. I was going to Hogwarts for my seventh year. I was actually tutored while my parents and I traveled around the world. However, I put my foot down this summer. I actually wanted a life! Hey, I know most kids would kill to be in my position. Hell, I'd gladly switch. I don't want to keep moving. I want stability, friends, and maybe even a chance at romance. Traveling wouldn't allow me that because by the time I settled in, we had to pick back up and move. Now, I stood at the entrance to a compartment, where my dear cousin, Lily Evans, sat with four guys and a girl.

"Um, no-Stevie!" Lily's voice shot up five octaves as she stood up and flung her arms around my neck. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I'm here for my seventh year. Mum and Dad rented me a flat in London, right near King's Cross Station. While they are traveling, and though I will miss them, I will be studying at Hogwarts. Plus, moving around is tiring. I want a little break," I explained.

"Where did Auntie Tabitha and Uncle Edmund want to drag you before you came here?" Lily asked as she led me into the compartment and got me settled in. I remained standing, unsure as to where to sit.

"Well," I said. "Before we came to London, we had stayed in Israel for a year, a record for us. But they wanted to move to Siam, so I put my foot down. However, I can now say confidently that I know two languages fluently." I laughed, putting an arm around my cousin and best friend as she reciprocated the action to me.

"Well, you always did love languages. Anyhow, let me introduce you, or rather, let them introduce themselves. Guys," she said, turning to them. "This is Stevie Nix, my cousin. Its spelled with an "x", not a "cks" like the singer's is. So, introduce yourselves."

The first to speak was a chubby, blond, mousy looking boy who barely managed to stutter out his name. "P-p-p-p-peter Pettigrew." "Awkward much?" I murmured inaudibly, and was overheard by Lily, who erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, Lily Flower! I have never seen you laugh in such a carefree way!" exclaimed a handsome boy with crooked glasses, messy black hair, and a happy personality that was infectious. "You, my new friend, are a heaven-sent messenger. James Potter, at your service!" he finished, with a fake gallant air. He smiled, and then extended a hand. A mischievous grin began to surreptitiously grow on my face as I shook his hand.

"Aha! So you are the James Potter, Marauderer Extraordinaire, that Lily has told me about," I replied, but James was off in Lily La La Land.

"Lilykins: you talked about me?" James asked, staring at my cousin, starry-eyed. Oh, jeez.

"Prongs: please stop that, you're being rude. Hello, Stevie. I'm Remus Lupin. I apologize about James. He's bonkers over Lily. You get used to it soon enough." Aw, what a sweet kid! He had caramel hair that fell slightly in his sky blue eyes. But his face… his face had scars, made by a werewolf. I recognized the symptoms and markings, because I've been around my Healer parents for so long. I'd let him know later that I wasn't one of those people who would run and scream like a psycho lunatic that had broken out of the asylum and was on a mad dash to find the Fountain of Youth while riding a flying rhinoceros. But, I'm getting carried away. Now back to my story.

"It is an absolute pleasure to meet you. Lily has told me so much about you," I smiled, allowing my dimples to show.

"I'm Alice Prewett, I room with Lils, " said the perky, curly haired blonde with hazel eyes on Lily's right. She seemed all right. Lily told me that they were pretty close. "So I take it you're rooming with us?"

"Yeah. I actually had been sorted in the summer before what would've been my first year, so I could travel with my parents. Now, I can diagnose almost anything, from a common cold, to lycanthropy and vampirism." I shot Remus a wink, letting him know that I knew and was okay with it.

"So you're in Gryffindor? Yay!" Lily clapped her hands in delight; her deep red, gleaming, perfect curls bouncing gracefully. Damn her and her beauty.

"So, James, Remus, and Peter: you are the Marauderers, troublemakers like Hogwarts has never seen. I hope you know that I am different than my beloved good, studious cousin, Lily."

"What do you mean?" James asked, a curious mixed with befuddled look appearing on his face. He was such a cutie. I don't know why my cousin won't go out with him. He's good natured, handsome, and extremely funny. I shook my head internally at the sadness of it all. Truly, it broke my heart to see him pine after her. I think I'm going to make it one of my priorities to get them together this year. Hell, they are meant to be. Don't you think so? Oh, and their kids would be so cute! Wait, I am getting waaaaaaaaaaaaaay ahead of myself. Let me continue on. I am such a distraction to myself, its almost unbelievable.

"What I think she means, is that she is a Marauderette and she wants in." I turned toward the person who had spoken. Our eyes connected and my hear stopped for a second. He had the most perfect, stormy gray eyes, and thick, wavy chin-length black hair.

I found my voice. "Hello. You must be the fourth Marauderer: Sirius Black."


	2. All Or Nothing

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauderer

_All Or Nothing_

_**Hey guys! So, I wanna thank Geekiness-Is-LOVE for my first review; I love you! I would also like to thank TWHATT18 and Christina. Also, thank you to Starbolt7 for adding the story to your alerts! I heart you! So, readers, if you want to be mentioned: review, review, review! Enjoy!**_

"Hello, love. Yes, I am Sirius Black: Best looking Marauderer… actually, come to mention it, best looking in the school, if I do say so myself." He smirked, lazing back on his seat, arms propped up behind his head, leaning against the window.

"Are you kidding me?" I scoffed with no inflection of malice. This kid was alright, I guess. Lily warned me about him being a player and all, but c'mon, what harm could come of some harmless flirting, really? Plus, why would he even want to flirt with short, unattractive me? I loved his humor, however, so I could see us being good friends.

"No, love, I'm Sirius."

"Haha, I should have seen that coming. Well, Sirius, I think we'll get along smashingly, if I do say so myself," I said, mimicking him, plopping down in the seat between him and Remus. "Oh, and guy, and Alice? Call me Vie (pronounced 'vee') or Eves."

Sirius POV

As soon as she walked in, I knew she was different. She was pretty, but not in the obvious hoe-ish way most of the girls in Hogwarts were. She had crazy blackish brown curls that were layered and framed her pixie-like grinning face. Her amber-brown eyes had this light to them that it seemed as if she had a private joke going on. How right I was, but I would only find that out later. She was short, only barely reaching five foot, while I was friggin' Big Ben, towering over her at 6'2". However, the confidence and spunk she was exuding, completely made up for her short stature.

"So, Sirius…" she turned to me, an expression on her face so serious, it was funny. (no pun intended)

"So Vie…"

"Do you come here often?" she asked in a way you would say something in an awkward situation.

"Why, yes. Yes, I do. Do you?"

"No, I actually don't."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, _Sirius_ly!"

I rolled my eyes, chuckling at her humor. I really should've seen that coming. "So, Vie, how are you different than our lovely Head Girl, Evans?"

She looked towards her cousin, happiness showing through her eyes and in her grin. "Lils! You made Head Girl? Congrats, Red!"

"Thanks, Shorty," Evans cracked a smile, reaching over to ruffle Stevie's hair.

"Hey, hey, hey! Lay off the hair! You know how long it takes me to tame the beast in the mornings!"

Suddenly, Prongs and Moony erupted in laughs, along with Lily and Alice.

"What?" Vie and I said together. Peter was still sleeping, as usual. Bugger.

James finally calmed down enough to answer us properly, well, as properly as he could. "Eves, I think you and Sirius are soulmates. He said the exact same thing to me mere minutes before you walked in." He turned to Lily. "Don't you think so, Lily flower?"

"Number one, don't call me Lily flower; Number two, I must agree with you Potter. I think they are meant to be."

Stevie rolled her eyes and smacked Lily on the arm. "Shut up, Red. Anyway, Sirius, the differences between us are quite numerous. For one, pranking is like breathing for me. In one school, I managed to accumulate more detentions in one month, than the whole school altogether in 6 months. Another difference is that I am absolutely gone on Quidditch. I think it's God's gift to man. I played Seeker on this team, and we have always won a match, not to be cocky or anything."

I think my eyes literally popped out of my head. I could practically see the steam coming out of my ears. "YOU PLAY SEEKER? That's the best news I've heard so far! Since Prongs here was made Head Boy – "

"WHAT!" Lily screeched. "Potter was made Head Boy?" she spat, barely able to formulate words due to her obvious dubiety at the situation. Poor Prongs, he really didn't deserve it. He really loved the girl, but she was too bloody stubborn.

"Red," Stevie said in a soothing voice, interrupting my train of thought. "Can you relax for a second? This is good for you! James seems like a really good kid. He doesn't deserve what you're doing. The kid likes you. Just give him a chance. Red, you know my judgment is never wrong. Have I ever failed you?" she asked, giving Evans a knowing look. I think I could've kissed this girl; she took the words out of my mouth.

"No…" Lily conceded with a huff.

"Lily?" Prongs asked cautiously.

"What?" she asked, warily, but much warmer than before.

"Can we be friends? You know, call a truce?"

"Fine."

"You should call me James. It would only seem fair."

"Fine."

"Lils?" Stevie looked at her, a highly amused expression on her face. She adopted a debonair-ish tone when she said. "Darling, I didn't know your usually eloquent vocabulary has suddenly diminished into a sea of illiteracy, and all you could salvage in a tiny dinghy was the word 'fine'. Really, love, I'm surprised."

Lily smiled a bit before sticking out her tongue at Stevie. "Shut up." Finally, after what seemed like forever but was really a long pause, she turned to Prongs. "James, I'm sorry I acted immaturely. You seem to have… matured. Let's try and get along this year."

Prongs smiled, truly happy. "Glad to hear you say that."

Stevie turned back to me. "So, Sirius, as you were saying?"

"Ah, yes. Since Prongs here has been made Headie, I have become captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, since Heads can't be affiliated with a team and blabbity blabbity blah… And, now, the team is in need of a Seeker and a Chaser, since the Seeker graduated last year. Will you come to tryouts, my Marauderette?"

"What did you call me?" She acted offended, but I knew she was messing around.

"My Marauderette. Because you have definitely surpassed our previous notions of you, with your detentions almost adding up to ours, plus you love Quidditch and pranking. Right, Prongs?"

"Mhm," James said distractedly, while looking at Lily, who was avoiding eye contact with him. I swear, they'll end up together by Easter Break, at the most. She secretly wants him, even though she claims to hate his guts… Okay, back to the present.

"But I just got here. I don't know, isn't there some sort of initiation or something?"

"No, Vie. Just the fact that you are a prankster, and," my eyes raked over her appreciatively, (hey, I'm a guy, what am I supposed to do?) "a girl at that, has earned you our respect. I'm not sure if you can, ahem, keep up."

"Oh, please…" she muttered.

"Well," Prongs said, finally shaking off his Lily-stupor. "We Marauderers shall be here to assist you on your first ever Hogwarts prank."

Stevie suddenly blushed a faint pink while a sheepish grin crept up on her cheeks. Aw, she looked cute. WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING TO ME? "Well, um, that would be my second prank…" she whispered audibly.

"Second?" Remus piped up, putting his book down and staring at her in bemusement.

"Well, see, I was walking down the train, looking for Lils. Suddenly, I bump into someone and fall to the floor. Turns out it was Snippy, who didn't bother to help me up, the arse."

"Snippy? Who's that?" Alice giggled.

"Oh, that's what I call Severus Snape." Stevie answered. Ah, she was talking about Snivellus, the right prat. "I don't like him, never did really, especially after calling Lily that foul word. Stupid arse. Anyways, one I figured out that I was him, I quickly decided to take a small bit of revenge. So, I hastily stuffed a Dungbomb from my purse into my jacket, handed it to him, then walked away without making eye contact – I always keep spare Dungbombs in my purse, for an emergency distraction. Suffice to say, Snippy's compartment will have a nasty surprise in three, two, one!"

A boom resounded in the passage way followed by shrieks of surprise, irritation, and anger.

Stevie smirked. "As I always say, it's all or nothing."

I laughed, and shook my head, throwing my arm around her. "Oh, Steviekins; you'll get along here smashingly!"


	3. Born This Way

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauderer

_Born This Way_

**Hey! So I have a bunch of 'thank you's to give out! For the reviews: 2 anonymous reviewers, angel2u, Christina (Yes! I know!), and mysticrox123. For the 'Favorite Stories: (Again) mysticrox123, itswafflesbeach, lightbabe, and AlleyAlleyGator. For the story alert, I need to thank harrypotterlover317. I heart you all! Thankyouthankyouthankyou for reviewing. And to the rest of you: prettypleasewithacherryontop?**

So basically, I was enjoying myself. Wow, what a change, huh? We had a slight run in with Snippy, or 'Snivellus', as James and Sirius like to call him. It went like this:

"_Oh, Vie! You're horrible!" Lily said, laughing; she clearly enjoyed seeing Snippy in pain. Hey, good for her. Snippy's a right git for what he called Red. Ugh, when I found out, I was livid. I mean, Snippy used to be alright, but he was always an odd bird. For once, I had to agree with Petunia, who happens to hate my guts because Mum, Dad, and I hid from her the fact that we were wizards until Lily and I got our Hogwarts acceptance letters. It's a shame, really; we used to be the best of chums. _

_All of a sudden, the door to our compartment slams open. We all slightly jump in our sleeps, well, except for Peter, who was fast asleep. Snape stood at our door, his face blackened by soot, his clothing more ash-covered than usual. Oh, did I forget the look of absolute hatred burning in his eyes?_

"_Potter! Black!" he spat wrathfully._

_James and Sirius were cracking up in their seats; Alice and Lily giggled behind their hands; even Remus cracked a smile behind his book; Peter… nevermind, you know what he was doing. I kept silent with a completely somber expression on my face that made the others laugh and snigger even more. _

_Finally, Sirius managed to stop laughing long enough to say, while wiping nonexistent tears from his eyes, "Snivellus, don't get your skirts in a twist. It wasn't us, for once."_

_Snippy snorted unattractively. "Really, Black? Because I highly doubt it wasn't you."_

"_Well, then your judgment must REALLY suck." I stood up, my eyes glinting with cold humor, a smirk gracing my face. _

"_Eves?" he said, dumbstruck for a moment, wondering what the hell I was doing there._

"_It's 'Nix' to you, you arse. You've no leave to speak my first name, not after what you did to my cousin."_

"_The fuck, Nix? Why'd you do it?" he spat at me. Ugh, he needed to stop spatting, spitting, whatever; it wasn't attractive. _

"_Because. You deserved it," I explained simply, as if talking to a child. While he tried to retort, I pushed him out the door, and sent a Bat Bogey Hex toward him for good measure to chase him away. Idiot. Don't mess with a 4'11" girl with enough attitude to put Rosie O' Donnel in her place. But that's just my advice._

**{Present Time, which is to say, 20 minutes later}**

"So Eves, how're you related to Lily?" came Alice's question. "'Cause I'm wondering: Lily is a Muggle born, yet you are her cousin, AND your whole family is one of wizards. Care to elaborate?"

"Well, here's the thing: my mum and Lily's mum are sisters. Dad's a pureblood, but not from one of those pretentious families – no offense, Sirius."

"None taken."

"Anyway, Mum's a witch, Dad's a wizard, thus making me Lily's cousin and a wizard."

"When Petunia found out, she was soooo pissed off," Lily added.

"Ah, dear Tuney! Does she still hate my guts?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes, Shorty, she does. Though, I haven't the slightest idea why that makes you so happy…"

"She's fun to prank."

A bewitched woman's voice was heard throughout the train. "We shall be arriving at Hogsmeade station in precisely half an hour."

"Oh, we need to get changed!" Alice said, standing. Lily and Alice both rummaged through their trunks. I mimicked them, taking out the Gryffindor uniform that McGonagall sent me.

"Alrighty, gents! We shall see you soon!" I pranced – yes, pranced – and pulled the girls out of the compartment.

"Stevie, you're crazy!" Alice giggled.

"But that's why we love you, Shorty," Lily chimed in, pulling me in for a one armed hug.

**{20 minutes later}**

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection – I am not conceited! I rolled down the waistband of the skirt to show a sliver of skin, and I pulled up my skirt to show off my legs. Hey, they're my one good feature!

"So, Eves, what do you think of the Marauderers?" Alice said on my right, applying lipgloss to her full lips. God, I get jealous easily.

"Well, Remus seems very sweet; Peter doesn't seem to do much; and James seems sweet (insert a snort from Lily) and like one of those big brother types."

"But what about Sirius?" Alice pried.

"Oh, he and I are going to get along very well," I assured her.

"Honey, Sirius is known as a player – "

"Lily, listen. Sure he's drop dead gorgeous and all, but he'll never try something. Hell, I thought you knew me," I joked. "Oh, Lily dear, ye-of-so-little-faith: he wouldn't dare. Plus, he wouldn't want to, so the point is moot, really," I finished. I mean, it used to hurt me when guys never saw me as someone they could potentially date, but I've learned to numb those feelings; it doesn't really hurt anymore. Oddly, however, it kind of stung when I realized that nothing would happen between Sirius and I. I shrugged it off internally. It's ok. I was used to disappointment.

_Lily POV_

I could see the hurt evident in her eyes, and the pain she was trying to hide. Ever since her first and last boyfriend, when we were 15, she's never really been the same.

**Flashback**

_Boys never approached Stevie, in that way. She was one of the boys to them. One day, this guy in my neighborhood, Sammy Greene, asked her out. I was happy for her. Finally, a guy saw her as she was. There wasn't a day when she wasn't smiling. She simply glowed. _

_Sadly, all good things come to an end. One day, when she refused to have sex with him, he said that it was ok, and that he respected her decision. He hadn't called the next day… or the day after that… or the day after that. A few days later, she and I decided to take a walk, clear her mind, you know? But, whom should we see but him, with a scantily clad blonde on his arm. When he saw us, he smirked contemptuously, not saying a word. _

"_Why?" Stevie whispered, tears streaming from her eyes. _

"_You stupid girl. All I wanted was sex. I never loved you. Who could love someone like you?" he snaked an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. _

_His words, to this day, ring in my ears. My poor Stevie. I would make sure no guy would ever hurt her again. _

**End of Flashback**

"I know you, being the headstrong girl you are, won't take my advice, but it's better if you do."

"Don't worry, love." Stevie put an arm around my waist. "I've learned to take care of myself."

I laughed, and gave her a pointed look. "Um, honey: I do worry."

"Lily, has she always been this crazy?"

Stevie just laughed. "Oh, Alice. I was born this way. Come now, mustn't keep the guys waiting!"

**A/N: ok, I know you rarely saw Sirius in this chapter, but don't worry, he'll be in most of the next chapter! Love youu! R & R! **** JustSaraa**


	4. Crazy Beautiful Life

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauderer 

_Crazy Beautiful Life_

**Hiya, guys! Sorry for taking longer than usual to update, but I have my reasons: 1. I only got 3 people who updated! C'monn? You guys were so good in the beginning! I'm not going to update the next chapter until I hit at least 15 reviews! 2. My whole family has gone away so, I've been out doing things to help them get ready for their trips. It's only me and dad at home now… Oh well. to everyone who added this story to story-alert, or me as a favorite author! I heart you! I want to give a special shout-out to Keiba Namid: Girl, I heart you and your reviews. You made me smile: D So, c'mon guys! Please Review This Chapter. Enjoy, my lovelies! **

**-JustSaraa- \m/(.)\m/**

Sirius POV

While the girls were changing, Prongs and Moony were grilling me, though I haven't the faintest idea why.

"So, Padfoot… what do you think of Stevie?" Moony asked. "She seems brilliant, to me."

"Yeah, she seems pretty chill, to be honest. Nothing like my dazzling Lily-flower, who is beautiful in her uptightness" insert eye roll "and her superiority, and her red hair is stunning, along with her eyes, and legs, and fingers, and face." Moony and I slapped him upside the head in order for him to leave Lily La La Land.

"Ouch!"

"You brought it upon yourself… Anyway, I like her a lot. I don't know, she's… different," I answered Moony and ran a hand through my hair. "You know me. I'm not the bloke who would invite someone so easily into our group."

Peter, who'd been virtually silent, putting on his uniform, offered, "She seems really nice."

"So guys, I like her a lot because she might get Lilykins to finally see reason and go out with me!" Prongs was like a little kid in a candy shop, on his birthday, with Christmas coming the next day.

Moony, he of logical thinking, gave James a pointed look and a smile. "You know, Prongs? This may be your year."

Stevie POV

We walked down the corridor, hall, whatever its called, to get back to the guys. Lily stopped at a compartment to introduce me to the rest of my roommates. They were Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald, and Nina Klein.

Marlene had dirty blonde shoulder-length waves that were in a messy up-do, electric blue eyes, and curves, even though she was seemingly tall. Mary had light brown, pin-straight hair, with bangs that cut across her soft, doe eyes. She was willowy thin, like Lils. Nina, with her mocha skin and startling green eyes, was beautiful. She had chestnut hair that fell to the small of her back. She was one of those people who you couldn't help but envy yet adore at the same time.

"Girls, this is your new roommate, my cousin, Stevie Nix. Nina, you know her already."

"What do you mean 'your' roommate? Why aren't you - " Marlene then caught sight of the Head Girl badge on Lily's robe. "Oh! Lily, congrats!" she hugged Lily.

"Good to see you, Steves," Nina hugged me; I missed the girl a lot!

"You too, Ni!"

"Alright gals, we'll see you later," Alice said and pulled us from the compartment.

Once we got back to the compartment, I locked eyes with Sirius, and plopped down between Remus and James. I hid my traitorous cheeks that were flushing a bright crimson. The rest of the ride flew by, with Sirius, James, Remus, and I discussing pranks, while Lily and Alice looked on with disapproving looks in their eyes, and smiles turning up the sides of their mouths.

The school, from afar, was beautiful. The windows, illuminated from the burning torches within, dimly showed the breathtaking gothic architecture. Amazing.

"Ah, Stevie, welcome to your new home, and your new crazy, beautiful life," Sirius came up behind me putting an arm around my waist as we walked toward the carriages. I can't deny that it sent shivers of desire through my body and veins. Thank god I could pass it off as the chilly air.

"I'm glad to be here," I murmured before exclaiming, "Oh!"

"What?"

"The thestrals!"

"Yes… you can see them?" asked Sirius, an odd look glinting in his eyes.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

He was silent for a minute or so, eyes trained on the ground, but he didn't relinquish his hold around my waist, much to my subconscious pleasure. "If I recall from one of Moon- Remus's lectures from a Care of Magical Creatures homework, a person can only really see thestrals if, well, if they've seen death."

Well that sobered me up. It brought up a memory, one that haunted me to this day. Shaking it off so as to not dwell on nightmarish thoughts, I turned to Sirius, a perky grin on my face, as if nothing bothered me, though I was extremely troubled, and asked, "So, what's the prank for the Welcome Feast?"

A sly smirk crept onto his face. "Well…" he pulled me in closer, and whispered the plan into my ear. This sent goosebumps up my arms, as I inhaled in his musky, woodsy scent, with a hint of grass and sunshine.

I knew my face lit up in mischief as I said: "I'm in, I've got just the thing to help you!"

Sirius POV

What was Stevie hiding? This girl was a mystery to me. Period. Usually, I can read people like a book… not that I usually read. I'm smart, more like clever, but I'm not Moony… or Heaven forbid, Evans. I liked the girl, but how could someone study for such a long period of time? Anyway, I couldn't figure her out. I couldn't label her, classify her, nothing. Nada. Zero. Zilch. El zipo.

What loss had she gone through? I mean, I'd seen my father murder my nanny when I was seven; my nanny, who was the one person who actually cared about me, made a sympathetic comment about Muggles. He just used the Killing Curse like it was nothing whatsoever. That's why I could see the thestrals. I hate that man with every part of my being. My mother and, regrettably, my brother are the exact same way. My brother is following in their fucking footsteps. I'm just glad, and eternally grateful, that the Potters took me in; I wouldn't be able to handle my family's goddamn tyranny and condescendence, and their thinking that they are all high and mighty. Egotistical bastards.

On a better note, Stevie was positively chipper about the prank. God, did I just say chipper. Ugh, I'm making myself retch. Chipper, really? Back to reality, the prank had to do with extremely complex charms, Filibuster's No-Wet Start Fireworks, and Polyjuice Potion, along with some tidbits Stevie had to add to it.

"Ok, but Sirius, you should add 'Welcome to the newest addition: the Marauderette!' or something. You know, increase their intrigue at guessing who she is." She hid her face, cheeks tinted in an adorable flush. "You know what, it's not a good idea, forget I even mentioned it."

"You're right, it's not a good idea; it's absolutely brilliant!" Prongs popped up on her other side, slipping an arm through hers.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" James grinned like the bloody Cheshire cat.

"Haha. Guys, I think I'm going to like it here," she said grinning at me.

Stevie POV

Before I knew it, we were in the Great Hall. It was just as beautiful as I remembered it, if not more. The candles in the ceiling illuminated the whole room.

I sat down beside Lily, with Sirius sliding in behind me, and James across form us with Remus and Peter. Alice, blushing, excused herself to go sit with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, a sweet boy whom we met on the way back to our compartment. He had black hair, brown eyes, and an extremely sweet smile. He was perfect for Alice. Looking down the table, I saw them snuggling, waiting for Dumbledore to begin speaking, so we could eat, since the ickle firsties had already been sorted. (I kinda walked in late with James and Sirius, getting a stern look from Lils)

"Sorry Mum," I whispered, poking her in her ticklish spot. This resulted in her jumping in surprise. I laughed manically, getting a look from the guys. "Her ticklish spot," I explained. James eyebrows waggled, causing me to giggle and Lily to blush. Hold a hippogriff! Did Lily just blush at something James did?

"I know, I didn't believe it either," Sirius said, wiping his eyes for good measure. Oh, shizzleknockers, I said that out loud didn't I?

"Yes, you did." He said, sliding an arm around my neck, pulling me in. Damn him and his musky scent. I made sure I didn't say that out loud. "You're crazy, but I think I can live with that."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, looking up into his beautiful, stormy gray eyes. "Really, what a glowing compliment. Seriously."

"Darling, I am what I am."

"Shut it, both of you, Dumbledore's about to start," Lily hushed our conversation with a motherly stern glare.

"Good evening, students. Now, I shan't delay you from your scrumptious meal. I would like to say welcome to our new first year students. Second, we have made a new addition to our school. Let us extend a warm welcome to Stevie Nix, a 7th year Gryffindor." Cue collective murmurs and gasps. Great, I'm the new celebrity. That was absolute sarcasm.

"Whoop-de-fuckety-do," I murmured, as Sirius chuckled under his breath, and gave me a one armed shrug.

"Now, children: you may eat." The wizened old man sat down, signaling us to begin eat. Marvelous, delicious food appeared on the formerly empty gold platters in front of us.

I smiled. Life seemed to be picking up for me.

Sirius POV

"Three, two, one," Moony murmured.

I glanced down, and saw Vie murmur a message to Lydia, a house elf she knew, to send up the Polyjuice Potion up. Vie had added earlier a hippogriff tooth, which made the person transform into anything. I swear, this girl is brilliant.

All of two minutes later, it happened. The Sluterins- oops, Slytherins turned into trolls wearing tutus, guys and girls alike. They then burst into a rendition of "That's The Way I Like It," much to the obvious pleasure of the students, and the hidden humor of the teachers. Even though they will never admit it, they love our pranks. It lights up their dull lives.

After rounds of applause and laughter, the Ravenclaws turned into Egyptians. The guys got tans, and a muscular build, along with a white linen wrap around their hips. The girls in the room sighed in lust. The girls were bedecked (yes, I used the word bedecked) in a white bra-let and wrap with coins that shook when they moved. Their skins and hairs darkened. Then, they all started dirty dancing choreographed to "Genie In A Bottle". The girls and boys made appreciative looks and catcalls and comments alike.

Following the dying applause, it was Hufflepuff's turn. Complete with lights and music, they all turned into acrobats, flying across on trapezes and doing amazingly flexible tricks, putting on a show for us all. To be honest, it was amazing, some of our best work. I squeezed Stevie's hand, causing her to look at me. Before I could do anything, she winked at me smolderingly, then turned back to the Hufflepuffs, whose potion was finished.

Finally, it was Gryffindor's turn. Boy, was Hogwarts in for a show!

**So guys, sorry about the language, but it just kind of stuck. So, this chappie was a filler, forgive me! I'll have my mojo back in no time! Review, pleasee? Love you all (h) (y)**


	5. Dream On

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauder

_Dream On_

**Hello, my lovely, adoring readers! *Ducks flying rotten vegetables* I'm sorry don't kill me for taking forever! I just had a humongous writer's block. And this chapter is pretty short, and kind of crappy. Again, I'm sorry! Ideas would really be helpful! Thanks to jade2nightwing, StarBolt7, DreamerofDreams56, TWHATT18, Keiba Namid (love you, girl!), and Bex13! Your reviews give me inspiration! I really want to have 25 reviews before I upload the next chapter. You guys were really good with the reviews, so please don't stop! Otherwise, I'm going to be forced to believe that no one likes the story, and then I'll crawl in a hole and cry until my grief consumes me and I'll come haunt you till the end of time. *Takes a deep breath* Sorry, about my inner psychobabble. So please, Read and Review, with ideas, if possible?**

Stevie POV

We Marauders are epic, I thought as the final pieces of our plan finally took place. It was time for the grand finale.

I felt the transformation take hold, my stomach aflutter with excitement. From the floor and table grew rainforest trees from the Amazon, and rainforest animals (charmed silverware) popped up on the tables. We girls turned into Amazon goddesses, with animal skin bras and _very, extremely _short skirts. Our eyes brightened with a hunting light, our skin darkened from a nonexistent burst of immense sunlight. The guys, wow, the guys became drop dead gorgeous. Even Peter, and that's saying something. This time, only the fifth, sixth, and seventh years transformed, so the ickle, itty-bitty firsties looked on in awe. Anyway, the guys were now like those sexy barbarians you read about in Muggle novels, with those skin sarongs. Mm, damn. I looked to Lily. She always looked gorgeous, but now, she was like a goddess. James couldn't stop looking at her, until Remus kicked him in the shin. Now, I looked to Sirius, and my heart simply stopped in its cavity in my chest. Wow. (Damn, I keep saying the word 'wow'; I've got to stop that!)

Suddenly the Muggle song, one of my favorites came on: 'Welcome to the Jungle'. A Muggle contraption called a microphone appeared in front me. I got up to stand on the table, pulling Sirius with me, and beckoned James, Remus, and Peter to join us. I conjured up the lyrics to the song so that only us five could see them.

I started singing:

Welcome to the jungle, we got fun 'n' games

We got everything you want, honey we know the names

We are the people that you find, whatever you may need

If you got the money, honey we got your disease

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your kn-kn-knees, knees

I wanna watch you bleed.

Then, Sirius picked up:

Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day

If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price you pay

And you're a very sexy girl whose very hard to please

You can taste the bright lights but you won't get them for free

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, my serpentine

I, I wanna hear you scream

Through out the verses he sang, he looked at me, and I swear my heart soared. Damn hormones and emotions.

And then James chimed in, looking at Red the whole time:

Welcome to the jungle it gets worse here everyday

You learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play

If you got a hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually

You can have anything you want but you better not take it from me

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your kn-kn-knees, knees

I'm gonna watch you bleed

Then Remus:

And when you're high you never

Ever want to come down

So down, sucked down, so down, yeah

You know where you are; you're in the jungle baby

You're gonna die

In the jungle, welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your kn-kn-knees, knees

And finally, Peter finished it off, with a surprisingly amazing singing voice:

In the jungle welcome to the jungle

Feel my, my, my, my serpentine

Jungle, welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your kn-kn-knees, knees

Down in the jungle, welcome to the jungle

Watch it bring you to your

It's gonna bring you down, huh

A round of applause went up from the houses and the staff, well, excluding the glares from the Slytherins, who still looked troll-like, but maybe it's just me.

Sirius stepped up to the mic with James, and I swear the hall grew so silent faster than you can say 'Silencio'.

"Hello, Hogwartians! Welcome to another wonderfully entertaining, prank-filled year. Sadly, however, this is the last year you will be graced with our presence and constantly uplifting humor. Now, we would like to introduce you to the Marauderette: Stevie Nix!" I gave a bow, and executed a hair flip for good measure. The result: the wolf whistles of lust-filled guys, along with the appreciative leers accompanying said whistles. Sirius's eyes grew darker and he placed an arm strategically around my waist, and pulled me in closer. Damn he smelled amazing.

"Oi! And for all you blokes who just whistled: she's the Head Girl, Lily Evan's cousin." (Insert collective gasp) "Now then." We all sat down, triggering the Filibuster No-Wet Start Fireworks that erupted out of seemingly nowhere.

"Welcome Back: From the Marauders and Marauderette!" exploded the words right above Professor Dumbledore, who smiled. He applauded and then the staff joined in, along with the three normal houses.

As we left the hall, Lily and Alice, who laced their arms through mine, accosted me on both sides.

"Will you ever change?" she asked, with a grin on her face.

I giggled, which then turned into peals of laughter. "Pft, dream on!"


	6. Eyes On Fire

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauder

_Eyes On Fire_

**Hello, all! I had a luxuriously amazing weekend with my dad, because my siblings are at camp and Mom is out of the country… I actually got most of my writing done here! Haha :) So, my birthday is coming up on July 28! I'm super excited... Anyway, I lovelovelove my reviewers; some of you guys are constant reviewers, which makes you a constant inspiration: jade2nightwing, Dracomalfoy69, TWHATT18, my anonymous reviewer :)****, VeelaSophia, and Keiba Namid (I actually made the chapter a little exciting. Hope its not overwhelming! I didn't get your message till I got Internet, and the chapter was already done… Stupid hotel…) I love you all! Please review! It would be a great birthday gift! :D Enjoy!**

Sirius POV

I walked towards the common room with James while Remus and Peter hung back to talk to our other roommate, Frank Longbottom.

"Prongs…"

"Hmm?" he asked distractedly. We were leading the firsties to the common room. Ah! I remember the good old days, when we were so carefree and innocent… Hey! Stop laughing, you're interrupting my train of thought! "Mate, I think this year's the year…" he turned his head and said to me. Oh, Merlin, here we go again. Once, he starts about Evans, there's no stopping him.

I tried, "Prongs, listen," but he didn't. I sighed. Maybe I was going a little fast about this. I mean, I barely knew the girl 6 hours. Ugh, where in Merlin's beard is my mind? Eww, never mind, I just got an image I really didn't need to ever imagine. Shuddering, we reached the portrait hole. Instead of singing and trying to break a glass, the Fat Lady was flamenco dancing to the music of some minstrels in the portrait above.

"Jabberwocky," I said, and the portrait swung open.

"Hey, that's from 'Alice in Wonderland'," Stevie popped up next to me like she fucking Apparated to the spot.

"First, that's the password. Second, you popped out of nowhere, fucking scaring me. Third, what, in the name of Merlin's saggy pants, are an 'Alisunderlind' and a 'Jabberwocky' anyway?"

She giggled (very cutely, if I may add, which I just obviously did…) then quickly assumed an expression of solemnity. She then proceeded to pat my arm, because she couldn't quite reach my shoulders without stretching, in a very condescending, patronizing way. "Oh, Sirius, so young and naïve."

"Hey! I'm turning 18 in October!"

"Really? Then I'm still older, I'm turning 18 really soon."

"Then how are you in the same year as your cousin?"

"My eleventh birthday came right after term started."

"When's your birthday?"

"Um…" she trailed off, looking down at her all black converse (laces, front, sole, rubber, everything was black.) "Tomorrow."

"No kidding? That's cool, September 2nd. Why aren't you jumping out of your wits from excitement like a fairy that ate way too much Gelkin's Pixie Dust?"

"Ha… but I don't know, I mean, my birthday isn't that important."

Not important? Everyone's birthday's important! Even if you're a Slytherin! Well, except Snivellus. Well, yeah, ALMOST everyone's birthday is important. "So what are you planning?" I replied.

"Oh, nothing. I mean, it's the first day of term; no one needs to add another thing to his or her lists. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason…"

She chuckled then said, "See you tomorrow, Sirius." She went to join her cousin and Nina Klein by the fire.

James, who had actually, surprisingly, paid attention to that conversation, but hadn't interrupted, plopped onto the chair across from mine and gave me sly grin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Prongs, are you up for a quick 'run' tonight?" I said 'run' in case anyone overheard us, but he knew what I was talking about.

"Sure, I'll let Moony and Wormy know."

"Okay, meet me here at midnight."

"As per usual- wait, you actually remembered that I'm not sleeping in your dorm anymore!"

I shot him an are-you-seriously-kidding-me look. "How could I blooming forget? You only talked of three things this summer: Evans, you becoming Headie, and Evans sharing the Head dorm with you."

"Shut up." he aimed a kick at my leg half-heartedly, but I raised it to avoid the blow, laughing. It was good to be home.

Stevie POV

It was midnight and I was walking on the grounds. I couldn't sleep. Thoughts plagued me, thoughts of different things: Mum and Dad, Sirius, among other things. Especially school. Merlin, this was going to be so different than any school I had ever been to. In different parts of the world, wizarding schools were also designed as day schools. Like a Muggle prep school, per say, but one where you couldn't contact unless they came to you. Well, that was the cover story for the Muggles. I loved all my classes, and I was damn excellent at them, but my favorite classes were DADA, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and ESAC, or **E**lemental **S**tudies **A**nd **C**ombat.

What's ESAC? Well, in schools all over the world, except Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons, students are taught to harness any inner magic they hold inside. You know how when witches and wizards are children, they can create magic they can neither control nor explain? Well, that magic always lives inside us, they taught us, but it becomes dormant and completely useless overtime due to unuse. My teachers that had been my teachers at all my schools, (they traveled with my family to each school for reasons I'll explain afterward) Adam, Yami, Esha, and Avira, all taught me to harness that power, called Koach Me'Pnima. With that power, a person creates an affinity to one of the four natural elements: earth, water, fire, and air. The reason these teachers followed me because I had harnessed an affinity for all four, along with an affinity to talk to animals. They followed me because they were the best teachers for this subject. However, they couldn't openly show themselves at this school. I needed to make an audience with Dumbledore to explain. Anyway, they taught me to become one with the elements, to truly bond them into my soul. After that, I was taught that my patronus animal (a she-wolf) was my Animal Spirit. If I were to merge my Koach Me'Pnima and the Animal Spirit, I would become the master of the physical areas of magic. Combat was taught in all schools, as a requirement in most of them. The Koach Me'Pnima and the Chayat Nafshit (Animal Spirit) combat are taught only once you were able to merge those two things. Combative practice is physically, spiritually, and mentally straining and exhausting. You tap into parts of yourself that even you yourself haven't known until now. Once you've achieved defensive and offensive practices, you were unbeatable. Only 9 people in the history of all magic had achieved this. Many students are able to merge the soul, but they become unstable, and are susceptible to collapse from the pressure of all the souls in one. It has been prophesized by the infallible, Great Seer Ruchama, that I was destined to be the tenth, and that I was to be more powerful than all of them because I was proficient in the use of a wand. This was my fate. At first I fought it, but I've learned to accept it. However, it always made me different than all the kids, because I mastered it when I was 16, when most master it in his or her 20s. The reason the names are in Hebrew was because ESAC started in Israel.

So, I walked in the grounds contemplating everything. My Neshama (as the combination of the Koach and Chayat is called) made me invisible to any threatening force, namely, teachers.

I missed my classes, especially combat. Wielding a staff I had reduced in size, now enlarged to 7 feet, I threw it in 30 feet in the air. As it spun in midair, I slowed down time and concentrated on my mark, the exact middle of the staff. Concentrating, I flung the magic, a pulsing white surge, at the staff, which split directly down the middle from tip to tip. Oh, that felt very good! I was in my center, and I was home. Little did I know, someone was watching my practice with careful, awe-filled eyes.

Sirius POV

Walking with James under the Invisibility Cloak, we stumbled upon a sight so awe-inspiring, so wondrous, so… fucking cool that I would never forget as long as I live.

Through the underbrush Prongs and I were walking back up to the castle, our knapsacks full with our belongings from our run to Hogsmeade, when we heard a rustling in the trees up ahead, accompanied by a faint humming and vibrations.

"Hold up." I put an arm out to stop him from moving forward. We crouched down into the leaves. "Stay quiet," I warned then transformed into the black dog that was my illegal animagus form. Hey! Don't judge me! It was to help Moony when he transformed every month.

I saw her, standing like an avenging goddess, with a white ball of power in her hands. She moved in combative-like motions. Stevie was wielding an almost godly type of power. Cue my now growing attraction to her. She seemed oddly calm in her element. One thing I would remember forever would be her eyes. Her eyes on fire.

Dear Merlin, what more secrets did this girl have, and why was I falling for her so easily? I almost completely forgot that she didn't tell me what an 'Alisunderlind' or a 'Jabberwocky' was. Almost.

As I was going to leave, she turned to me, and, with an expression of surprise mixed with the fright of being caught, stared me straight in the eyes.

**Yes, a cliffy! Maybe, if you are amazing, I'll start giving previews for my reviews! Wow, that was corny…. -_- Can I get at least 5 reviews a chapter? At least.. Reviews help me update quicker** **3 Love you all!**

**-Saraa **


	7. For You, And Your Denial

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauder

_For You, and Your Denial _

**Hello, my lovely readers! I am so sorry that it took my forever and a day to write this chapter. I was in the process of typing it when the whole computer shit down. :'( I was so close to crying. Anyways, I am so sorry, I just want to get started typing (I do this author's note before I start writing), so I'm not going to mention my reviewers this time, except for Dracomalfoy69, who managed to review twice! I love you! You always give me such positive reviews and make me smile. I am eternally grateful! Anyways, I made this chapter super long so, enjoy! Oh, and please review? I mean, I love it when you guys alert my story, but I really would like reviews. Reviews give me incentive to write. Now, I'm going to stop blabbering, and allow you to enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter; if I did, I would leave the writing to all the other amazing writers here on FanFiction. By the way, keep up the good work everyone! ;) **

**-Saraa XD**

Her eyes grew wide as she saw me.

"Oh, Merlin! Crap!" she started freaking out, the power in her hands had vanished, and suddenly she looked very small and extremely vulnerable. "God, how much did you see?"

"Well, there was a stick… and, um…" I pantomimed that glowing energy thing in her hands.

"Shit! God, I'm such a freak…" she quickly pulled her hood over her head… and vanished! How is that even possible? You can't Apparate or Disapparate in or out of Hogwarts. I knew this because Moony would constantly remind us that in his annoyingly patronizing voice.

Walking back to Prongs, I tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"Padfoot, who was it?"

"Oh nothing… just a bird, or something." Who the hell was this girl?

_Stevie POV_

No, no, no, no, fuck, no! I was going to keep my 'powers' a secret, make sure no one found out! Sirius probably thinks I'm such a freak! Here, this stuff wasn't normal! I cursed myself for my stupidity. Hell, I could see it now; I'd have no friends except for Lily, I'd be the resident laughing stick of the whole school – well, until the Ministry would come and lock me up like a blasted animal…

The next morning, I walked into the Great Hall completely petrified for my fate. Luckily, no one I knew was in the Hall yet, thank Merlin.

I sat at the table, loaded onto my plate my usual breakfast – my favorite: pumpernickel bread slathered with cream cheese and garnished with sliced tomatoes – and began to enjoy my 'birthday' breakfast. Note the sarcasm on 'birthday'. It was the same as every single bleeding year.

"Is that all you're eating?" came the voice of the one person I was going to try extra hard to avoid. Bugger.

"Um, yes." I slowly turned to face him, and encountered yet again the effects of his beautiful eyes.

He looked at me ,completely bewildered, eyes wide as Bludgers. "How can you survive?"

I beckoned him closer. "It's – "

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" came the unearthly shriek of my psychopath of a cousin. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she squeezed the life out of me.

"Um, Lils?" Alice said, coming up to us, with Frank in tow. Sirius was chuckling and looking at his food.

"Yes?" Red turned to her as if it were completely normal to choke your cousin to death.

"Can't… Breathe… you… psycho… freak!" I managed to sputter out.

She let go of me, sat down, and gave me a look. "Only because we're in a public place," she threatened teasingly.

"Happy birthday, love." Alice hugged me, while Frank smiled shyly at me. Aw! What a cute couple those two were! They're like peanut butter and jelly. Hey, don't blame me for the crappy analogy! It's way too early.

"Thanks,"

"Happy birthday, Steviekins!" James came over with Remus and Peter, who wished me congratulations, just quieter. James ruffled my hair, something I didn't like in the mornings at all.

"HEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO TAME THE BEAST!" I shrieked, my hands flying to my hair.

"Jeez, I'm sorry!" James put his hands up in surrender.

I took a deep breath and recomposed myself. "It's okay, James. You know how I am about my hair."

"Yeah…"

Sirius smiled at me and then pulled me in for an awkwardly huge bear hug, since we were sitting next to each other. As he held me, I felt the butterflies in my stomach start beating their wings furiously. He then whispered in my ear softly. "Happy birthday, love. Oh, and you're secret is safe with me."

My heartbeat relaxed and I, after managing to extract my face from his chiseled, drool-worthy chest, smiled at him and mouthed a thank you. This only resulted in him giving me a completely smoldering wink. There go the butterflies again. Hey, I might actually enjoy my birthday for once.

"Mr. Black, Miss Nix, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew." There goes that happy feeling.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Three things. First, here are your timestables." She gave everyone here their timestables (The Marauders, Lily, Alice, Frank, and Nina, Marlene, and Mary, who joined us inconspicuously… like ghosts, or something. Oops, sorry, Nick!).

My schedule went as this: (**A/N:** the people in the parentheses are who Stevie has the classes with)

9:00 am – Transfiguration (Lily, Marauders, Alice)

10:00 am – Double Potions (Lily, Marauders)

Noon – Lunch

1:30 pm – Charms (Marauders, Marlene)

3:00 pm – Free Period (Alice, Sirius, Nina, Frank, Remus)

4:00 pm – Care Of Magical Creatures (Sirius)

5:30 pm – History Of Magic (Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Nina, Mary)

6:30 pm – Defense Against The Dark Arts (All)

7:30 pm – Dinner

"Thanks, Professor. Is that all?"

"No. To those whom I mentioned, please see me after class for your detentions." We all murmured our agreement, and then she continued. "By the way, Miss Nix?"

"Yes?"

"Many happy returns."

"Thanks," I smiled. With that, she gave us a – dare I say it? – small smile and clipped off to give the rest of the Gryffindors their timestables.

"Well," said James in a quiet, serious voice. "That was dramatic." This caused us all, including Lily, to burst out in laughter.

"Oh, I don't believe it," Sirius said after the laughter had died down.

"What?" Remus asked, picking back up his book, a Muggle novel, _Great Expectations_, which happened to be one of my favorites.

"Lilyflower laughed at something James had said."

"Well, Black, we _did _strike a truce," Lily retorted.

"Remus?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is that _Great Expectations _you're reading?"

He looked up at me with an expression of bemusement mixed with respect. "You know Dickens?"

"Of course. You know, I _did _go partially to Muggle schools when my parents and I were traveling."

The rest of breakfast passed by pretty quickly, with Sirius flirting with me, and James and Lily playfully bickering, and Remus just sitting reading, but a smirk behind the pages. I can pretty much say it was the best birthday breakfast ever.

"Okay, who's got Transfiguration now?" I asked. Lily, the Marauders, and Alice raised their hands. "Then let's go. Wouldn't want to be late and spoil Minnie's 'good' opinion of me, now would we?" I said teasingly.

In the class, Minnie was nowhere to be found. The only other living thing in the room other than the students was a tabby cat with spectacle-like markings.

"Where's the Professor?" I turned to Lily.

"Right behind you, Miss Nix."

I jumped three feet in the hair and spun around, my hand on my heart, and saw Minnie standing there with her hands crossed and humor sparkling in her eyes.

"Merlin, Professor, do usually like to scare the wits out of unsuspecting seventh years?"

"No, not necessarily. However, I do give detention to those who disrupt my class. Please take your seat."

"Yes ma'am," I said, sitting next to Lily, who was snickering, and the class resumed, with us having to transfigure our partner into an animal of choice. I succeeded in turning Lily into a lynx with ease, but she had trouble turning me into an animal.

"Lil," I whispered to her. "Follow my lead. Do the wand movements, and let me do the rest." She sent me a confused look, but nonetheless did what I said. At the precise moment, I transformed into a she-wolf, which was my patronus animal. Lily's eyes grew the size of snitches, and her mouth flopped open like a fish out of water. I transformed back and lifted a hand to close her mouth. Hey, I didn't want some fly to meander down her throat, thus causing her to choke and die! I'd be incredibly sad. Don't even get me started on James; by the look of it, he'd probably die if something happened to Red.

"How the hell… what the… you just... Explain." She gave me this slightly manic look.

"Well, as per obvious, I'm an animagus," I whispered.

"What!" she yelled.

"Blimey, Lil! Yell it out why don't you! What's the big deal?"

In a lower voice, she asked if I was legal.

"See… Well, here, in England, no. That's why you're not to scream about it."

"Sorry."

I felt Sirius's eyes on me from behind, but I ignored it for the time being. As the class left, Minnie called the Marauders and yours truly up to her desk.

"Now, tonight, at precisely eight o'clock, please be here. You're to tutor a group of my abysmal students from my other classes. They are Jenna Rawlings of Slytherin; Miranda Pollock, Hufflepuff; Ryan McAllister, Ravenclaw; Amy Crawford, Hufflepuff; and Georgiana Jennings, Gryffindor. All are seventh years, except for Ms. Jennings. Mr. Potter, you are paired with Ms. Rawlings." James groaned and was about to say a couple of not very nice words before Remus stepped on his toe. Hard.

"Ow!" James whined, glaring at Remus.

Minnie fixed them with a stern glare before continuing. "Mr. Black, you shall have Ms. Pollock."

"Bugger," he muttered.

"Mr. Lupin, You shall help Miss Crawford. And Mr. Pettigrew, you shall help Miss Jennings, the third year."

"Professor, what about me?"

"Well, wouldn't it be obvious? You shall help Mr. McAllister."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

"Why us? I mean, I know we're to get punished, but why tutoring, if I may be so bold?"

"Well, seeing as you are all my best pupils – yes, even you, Mr. Pettigrew – I decided that I should give you a punishment benefiting us both."

"Us both?" James asked, confused. We all were as of now.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. You shall be receiving extra credit to any N.E.W.T. exam of your choosing."

Peter, being who he is decided to ask: "But then how is this punishment?"

She gave us a weary look. "Oh, believe me. Tutoring these kids _will _be punishment." She then waved us away with a wave of her hand. I, however, stayed behind.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Nix?"

"How can you know that I'm one of your best pupils when today is my first day?"

"Well, for one thing, your Transfiguration marks at your other schools were far better than the average. In fact, you were in the 98th percentile. Also," here she gave me something of a smile. "I saw you transform into a she-wolf. One animagus can always tell another."

My eyes grew wide as saucers. "Oh, professor, please don't tell, I promise I won't misuse it. Please don't report me to the Ministry."

"Oh, hush, Miss Nix." She stood up from behind her desk and came over to place her hands on my arms. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. You know, your grandmother, Elsa, was my closest friend when I went to school here. I see much of her in you, you know…" she looked at me in a sort of reminiscing way before clapping me on the arms and blinking away any semblance of emotion from her usual gaze. "Now dear, off to Professor Slughorn. I'll tell him to excuse you and Mr. Black, who is undoubtedly waiting outside."

"Thanks, Professor." I gave her a small smile and left the class. Sirius popped up next to me, as Minnie had predicted.

"So…" he began.

"How much did you hear between Lily and I?"

"Well, everything, really," he said nonchalantly as if it were nothing in the world.

"So you know I'm an animagus?" It was a question, but I said it as a statement.

"Yes… you wanna know something about me?"

"Sure!" I said quickly, wanting to get the attention off me.

"Ha, no need to sound so depressed," he laughed. "I'm an animagus, as well as James and Peter."

"Why? And not 'why' as in why'd you choose it, but 'why' as in why'd you decide to become animagi in the first place?" For some reason, even though I asked, I had inkling as to why. He hesitated, and my suspicions were confirmed.

"Is this about Remus? Because, I know he's a werewolf. He had the obvious symptoms, well obvious to anyone who's been in the field long enough. I'm not scared of him, nor do I think him a freak. Please tell him that."

He gave me this look, something I couldn't really put a finger on. "Damn," he whistled awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "How'd you figure it out so quickly? Anyway, yes it is because of Remus. We found out about his, ahem, furry little problem, as we like to call it, in third year. We really felt for the kid, we were his only true friends, and, frankly, didn't think he deserved to suffer through that agonizing transformation alone. So, by fourth year, we'd all turned into animagi. Peter's a rat, James's is a stag, and I, yours truly, am a dog. And a damn cute one at that, let me tell you. No one knows about us, except for Lily, and now you. Stevie." He stopped us in the middle of the winding stone staircase that led down to Slughorn's dungeons. His voice became his name. His steely, stormy eyes bore into mine, entrancing me so I couldn't look away. "Stevie, you need to promise."

"Promise what?"

"Swear to Merlin that you will not tell a soul."

Shit. The Swear of Merlin. That is really serious. It must be really important. I fixed him with a look to match his own. "You know, I wouldn't have told anyone anyway. Okay, I swear to Merlin that I will not tell a soul of what you just told me." A white light seemed to envelop us, and push us together. The Swear of Merlin was like an Unbreakable Vow, except no one died. However, the person who broke the swear would lose all their abilities. They would become as mundane as Muggles, and would live in the Muggle world, remembering how their life was. For Muggle-borns and half-bloods, this was easier, because they were accustomed to living in the magical world. For purebloods, it was hell. Worse than Azkaban. No matter what, a person can never get their magic back.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, losing the hard look in his eyes, and gave me a hug. Damn, I thought as I was pressed against his chest, he smells amazing. Then, we just descended into the dungeons and into class as if it were nothing at all, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

_**Later, That Evening**_

It was 7:55 p.m. and Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and myself were hurdling down the hall at breakneck speed toward Minnie's class. Finally, we reached the door, with only a minute to spare. We leaned against the wall, trying to catch our breath in the minute allotted us.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you happy about having Miranda as your student."

"He gave me a weary, wary look, as if he were dreading going into the class. "Oh, you'll see."

At eight o'clock sharp, Minnie opened the door and said, "Good, you're on time. They're already here."

We followed her in and took a look at our 'pupils'. Jenna Rawlings had pin-straight black hair, pale skin, and a haughty look in her cold blue eyes.

"Potter," she said through her teeth as James approached her.

"Rawlings," he said in the same way, standing next to her, looking at her with loathing.

Miranda Pollock, to whom Sirius stepped up to with a loathsome look, was a blonde haired girl with hazel eyes and enormous boobs. (Probably fake, by the look of them.) I thought she was quite pretty, and didn't know what Sirius didn't like about her. But then she opened her mouth.

"Oh, gosh, Sirius. How, like, amazing it is that we're, like, partners. It's, like, meant to be." Oh. My. Merlin. Now I know what Sirius was scared about. Her high pitched, squeaking voice was ear splittingly nauseating.

"Sure Miranda." Sirius sent me a look that basically screamed 'SAVE ME!' I gave him an apologetic look. That girl was going to be a problem.

At the area where Remus was approaching stood a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, with a bored expression to accompany her overall plain look. He snapped her gum as he approached. Remus and Amy greeted each other with just a nod of the head.

Peter's girl, the only Gryffindor getting tutored, was a small girl with deep red hair and beautiful green eyes. She was scarily similar to a younger Lily. She looked absolutely terrified that a seventh year would be tutoring her. Peter offered her a small smile. She looked at me, and I smiled and nodded. She bit her lip and grudgingly moved closer to Peter.

My 'pupil' was right between Sirius and Remus. There stood Ryan McAllister, and my heart simply stopped. He had blondish brown messy hair and eyes of melted chocolate. He seemed completely fit, as I could see through his white button down, whose sleeve's he had rolled up to the elbows. He was around 5'10" and completely beautiful. Plus, he was a Ravenclaw, so he was bound to be smart. He winked at me, giving me a crooked grin, and I started blushing.

"Hi, I'm Stevie."

"Ryan. Pleasure to finally meet the Marauderette."

"Ha, thanks."

Minnie then said to us, "I've created 5 separate rooms in here so that each pair shall have their own room to practice. Please try not to murder each other. Nor should you partake in any sexual activities. No, Mr. Black, you may not switch pupils." Sirius hung his head in resignation, while Miranda, the slag, eagerly - and pathetically, if you ask me – clutched at his arm. I made a face that mimicked gagging and caused both Sirius and Ryan to chuckle.

"Now, begin."

We each entered our own designated rooms. I put my bag on the chair and pulled out my wand. He mimicked the same action, but put his stuff on the table.

"Now, what do you have a problem with?"

"Well, to be honest, I pretty much suck at Transfiguration. For now though, I have an exam on animal transfiguration this Friday."

"Ah," I smiled. "Animal transfiguration is easy. You just do the wand motion that you're supposed to, which is basically to draw a circle in the air, and think of what you want to transfigure your animal into. However, while you wave your wand, you murmur under your breath, 'Transifiguro (**A/N: pronounced – Trans-fig-oo-ro**) Animale'. You enunciate the 'u'."

He pointed his wand at the toad Minnie had provided, did the motion, and murmured the incantation. Suddenly, the toad transformed into a rose.

"You did it!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together in glee. He laughed and gave me a hug. It was one of those spinning in the air type hugs.

"Thanks so much, Stevie."

"It was nothing, really."

"Since we basically have an hour, let's talk," he suggested.

I transfigured both the table and chair into bean bags that were right next to each other. As we talked, his hand would linger on my hand, on my knee, and then move away. I wasn't used to getting such attention from a guy, and, in all honesty, I liked it. A lot. So basically, here's what I learned about him:

Ryan McAllister: half blood; part American, part English; born November 12 owns an owl, named Axel; _very _wealthy, in both the magical and Muggle world; lives in London, very near my flat; plays on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as Seeker and Captain.

At the end of the hour, we stayed and chatted outside the class on a stone bench, while the Marauders headed back toward the common room.

"Stevie, would you mind if I walked you to your common room?"

"Um, sure, yeah."

We walked and he asked me, as we got there, "Stevie, would you please tutor me? I'm lousy at it, and I kind of want to get to know you better."

"Sure," I answered. "But why would you want to get to know me? I'm nothing special. I'm not incredibly gorgeous, or charming, or even flirtation at all whatsoever."

"There's more to you than you know, and more than meets the eye." With that said, he produced the rose he'd transfigured, and placed it artfully in my messy bun, behind my ear. "Happy birthday, by the way." He then, ever so lightly, gave me a kiss on the lips. To soon were his lips gone. I looked at him, a little star struck. Flashing me a smile, he turned around and headed back to Ravenclaw Tower.

Blushing, I said the password, fingering the rose in my hair, and entered the common room.

"SURPRISE!"

Balloons came raining down on a very surprised me, while I was assaulted by my cousin.

"What's this?" I asked, completely, and ever so, dumbfounded.

"This, my unsuspecting cousin, is a party. For you, and your denial that you aren't important. If you weren't, would people be throwing a party for someone they just me? I think not."

"Oh, Merlin. I love you guys." Lily and the Marauders, who'd been behind her, enveloped me in a hug. I finally have a home, I thought.

**HEY! Again, I'm extremely sorry about the immense amount of time it took me to write this.**

**Here are pictures of the people as I envision them, for your enjoyment. Copy and paste the link into the URL.**

**Jenna Rawlings: **

**./-5PEmXxVoDfs/Tdm2S8gy-bI/AAAAAAAAAVA/IIgmugn_CdY/s400/9acb3_**

**Miranda Pollock: **

**.uk/wp-content/uploads/bb2_2001_helen_**

**Amy Crawford: **

**.com/free-photo/girl-with-brown-hair-and-green-eyes-etc-5_**

**Georgiana Jennings:**

**./_vJzdCA4I84I/THErcmyXQ4I/AAAAAAAABRY/SlmwUL9hT0k/S1600-R/I_can_finally_see_the_sunset_by_iNeedChemicalX_**

**Ryan McAllister:**

**/boypost/ShirtlessTeenBoysRHot_9FFD/Shirtless_Teen_Boys_R_Hot_**

**Thanks again for reading! It means a lot! The chapter, excluding the author's note, was 3,548 words! 17 pages!**

**-Saraa XD**


	8. Get Over It

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauder

_Get Over It_

**Oh hello, my lovely readers! I got two additional reviews than what I wanted (35) as of when I had this chapter written. SO, I decided that you all deserved another chapter. Sadly, this is a filler. Thank you to my fabulous reviewers: JessicaMatthewsWeasley, lightbabe, TWHATT18, siriusfan28, and SQUISHY WUVS BEING SQUISHY. I swear, you all made me so happy. So, enjoy the chapter. I want more than 40, please. :D Oh, and please excuse the songs. I know that they aren't from that time period, just bear with me. They fit the moment.**

**-Saraa**

Lily POV

There she stood, with an unfamiliar rose in her hair, which was in a bird's nest of a chignon, completely flustered, but I've never seen her so happy.

"Come on, love. We need to get you dressed," Alice said, pulling her towards the stairs, with me in tow.

Her eyes grew wide. "No! Sirius, save me! Lily! Why? Why!"

"Oh, stop whining," I chastised, grabbing her other arm, giving her no chance of escape.

We sat her down on her bed, and put a locking charm on the door, so that she had no chance of getting out without Alice or myself.

"Why are you torturing me?" she complained.

"Because it's your birthday."

She growled at us, and fingered the rose in her hair. Speaking of… "Where'd you get that rose? I could've sworn your hair didn't have that at dinner."

"Oh, the guy I was tutoring gave it to me. Sweet, huh? It's beautiful." She took it out of her hair, and twirled it in her fingers, awed and quieted.

"Spill!" Alice shrieked.

"Well, it was Ryan McAllister – "

"Oh my Merlin! He is one of the four hottest guys in the school, which include James, Sirius, and, according to me, Frank." Alice said, ending it with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Plus, he's totally sweet and smart," I added.

"Completely," Alice added. "Now, what happened?"

"Well, he walked me back to the common room, and – see, I helped him transform a toad into a rose – he put the rose behind my ear, wished me a happy birthday, and then…"

"And then what?" I pestered.

"Well, he asked me to tutor him in Transfiguration, because he also wanted to get to know me… and then..." her voice grew softer, and a blush grew on her cheeks. "He kissed."

"AW!" Alice and I cooed in unison.

"Now, get dressed." Alice said. "We'll be dressing you from now on." She threw at Stevie a couple pieces of clothing. "Put it on, or so help me Merlin, I will shove it over your head."

"Oh, you're evil…" she murmured, giving us glares full of loathing, while we beamed at her like innocent angels – Hey! Stop laughing! You're blowing our cover!

Alice and I were already dressed. Alice wore white jeans shorts, a tank top with a design of the English flag, a black cardigan, and gladiator sandals that buckle up to her knees. Her short, curly, blonde hair was pulled back in a headband. I wore a black open back crop top with long sleeves that showed both shoulders, green skinny jeans, and patent leather black ballet flats. My hair was pulled into a side ponytail.

Once Stevie was dressed, I did her hair and makeup.

"No you don't. Now let's go, you're done."

Sirius POV

"So Padfoot, when are you going to hold Quidditch tryouts," Prongs asked me, holding a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Well, I'm thinking of doing it…" my voice trailed off as I spotted her.

Her curls were in a messy, I-just-woke-up-and-don't-care type of way. She wore black high-waisted shorts, a black and gray bustier, and red and black lace platform heels. Her makeup was simple, eyeliner and a swab of lip-gloss. It was crazy how much I wanted her. She was insanely sexy. In honesty, I didn't know what the hell was going on with me. I've never liked a girl this much. Usually, if I think a girl's fit and hot, she's in my pants by dinner.

"Hi." She stood in front of me, with the rose in her hair from earlier.

"Hey. So, d'you like surprise?"

"Wait, you planned this?"

"Yep," I said smugly.

"Thank you. No one has every done something like this for me." She gave me a hug, wrapping her small arms around my torso. She looked up at me, then looked at all the masses of people in the common room. "Who are all these people? Surely not all Gryffindors?"

"Oh, no. It's also Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuffs. No one below fifth year, and definitely no Slytherins."

"Ah," she said, scanning the crowd. "And is, uh, Miranda here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Merlin, I hope not." But, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

Stevie POV

"Oh, Sirius!" came the shrill call of Sirius' number one stalker – oops, sorry, number one fan.

"Oh, God. Stevie, save me! Please!" he begged.

"Fine, but only because I like you," I said jokingly, wagging my index finger in his face. To escape the Miranster – a name I coined, mixing Miranda and monster – I dragged Sirius to the edge of the dance floor. We started dancing to two American songs called 'Best Love Song' and 'I Feel Like Dancing'. The dance floor was pulsing energy; the smell of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer, mixed with sweat, filled the air; bodies pressed against each other, dancing away their feelings, from pain to anger, from heartbreak to passion, from love to lust. We moved in a little so we were on the inner edge of the floor. An upbeat, fast song came up, one that was made for dirty dancing, 'I Will Touch The Sky'.

"Let's dance?" he asked.

"Aren't we doing that?"

He shrugged. "That was to escape that wretch."

"You're horrible, Sirius!" I smiled, and began to dance. He moved behind me, and our bodies began to move and grind to the music in complete synchronicity. It's as if our bodies were attuned to one another. Every move I made, he was already there. Our bodies were one. Raw passion. As soon as the song started, it was over.

I turned to him , a playful smirk on my face. "Well, that was interesting." I spied out of the corner of my eye Miranda standing with a gaggle of Hufflehoes – sorry, Hufflepuffs. (For the record, I have nothing against Hufflepuffs. These girls were just hoes.) Pollock was glaring daggers at me, causing her to look like a chocking fish – if fish can even choke (?). "Guess who's giving me a dirty look?"

"Pollock?"

"You guessed it." I felt a poke on my shoulder and whirled around. Ryan. My heart sped up and I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks, even though it was pretty dark. "Ryan!" I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Hey, Stevie." He wrapped me in his arms, till I was enveloped in his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, after we – I dropped you off, I went back to the common room. My mates left a note on my bed saying that they were at a party in Gryffindor tower. So I dressed, and headed over. Care to dance?"

I nodded dumbfounded, then remembered that Sirius and I'd been dancing only a moment ago. "Wait. Sirius?"

"Go on, love. Can't keep you to myself for the evening, now can I?"

I smiled, and wanted to say that I wouldn't mind at all, but I didn't. "Thanks, Sirius." I hugged him then took Ryan's hand and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. Suddenly, my cousin stood up on a table, her voice magically amplified.

"Everyone… Excuse me… Guys… OI! SHUT UP FOR ONE BLASTED SECOND!" The whole common room grew eerily silent. Lily's hair had come out of its binding, and she seemed a tad tipsy. "Thank you. Now, to Stevie. This was all for you. Have a happy fucking birthday. Oh yeah, and I hope you enjoy the next song." She jumped off the stage and would've fallen and hit her head, were James not there to catch her. She gave him a flirty smile and pulled him to the floor. Oh, Lily.

A Latin song, 'Danza Kuduro', came on, and I squealed in a way totally unlike me. "I love this song!" I exclaimed to him.

"Well, then we'd better dance." And we did, moving to the upbeat Latin rhythm. It was fun, yet fiery, our chests pressed against each other. My arms slid around his neck, and his arms snaked around my waist. I looked into his eyes, and smiled. Maybe it was the energy, or the alcohol in the air had entered my system, but something was going to happen. I could feel it. And something did occur.

For the second time in the span of an hour, Ryan's lips were on mine. Now, it was as if the energy in the air had amplified the experience. His arms tightened around my waist, pulling me in even closer, but our bodies still moving to the beat. Our mouths were moving against each other fervently; my fingers wound through his soft hair, raking my fingers through his silky hair. His hands felt like heaven as they ran up and down my back, sending shivers through my body.

Can anyone say 'most memorable birthday EVER'?

**~ The Next Morning ~**

"Ugh, my head's exploding." I moaned sitting up in bed. Lily stood at it's edge, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, get over it. Here." She threw a corked vial at me, labeled 'Hangover Cure'. I immediately uncorked and downed it.

"You know, that could've been poison."

I waved her off and waited until the horrid taste was gone. And then, once I was fully awake, I noticed the rose on my bedside table.

**Hey! Hoped you loved it! I know, I left you with a cliffy, but because you guys are amazing readers, here is a preview!**

"_**What's wrong with you?" James asked.**_

_**I sent him a look. "Two words. Hung. Over."**_

"_**Um, Stevie. That's two words."**_

"_**Shut up."**_

**Okay, so that was a crappy preview, but a preview nonetheless, right? Okay so here are the clothes that the girls were wearing:**

**Stevie : ****.com/stevies_birthday_stevie/set?id=36296517**

**Alice : ****.com/stevies_birthday_alice/set?id=36295443**

**Lily : ****.com/stevies_birthday_lily/set?id=36295791**

**And here are the song links. It helps if you listen to them while reading :) **

**Best Love Song Feat. Chris Brown – T-Pain **

**.com/watch?v=l1UpnePTaoM**

**I Feel Like Dancing – All Time Low**

**.com/watch?v=m7WFzdGpJc4**

**I Will Touch The Sky – Basshunter **

**.com/watch?v=Mw4SuB1R3qg**

**Danza Kuduro Feat. Lucenzo – Don Omar**

**.com/watch?v=EVRXWzljnEk**

**Keep Reading! :D :D This is my second longest chapter:) 3**

**-Saraa**


	9. Hurtful

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauder

_Hurtful_

**AH! Don't kill me! ~****dodges rotten tomatoes**** ~ Thank you to all my reviewers: SQUISHY WUVS BEING SQUISHY, siriusfan28, Zoe SilverBow, JessicaMatthewsWeasley, and MimiMetz. You guys are absolutely amazing; I mean, you guys have faithfully reviewed and that makes me sososososo happy. :D I am so sorry about the long wait. I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter. I just felt really bad that you guys haven't gotten a chapter in a while. So, I hope you guys enjoy, and, see you at the end of the chapter, I guess :D**

**-Saraa**

Lily and I walked downstairs, talking about the rose and anticipating what was Ryan going to do next. I realized that whenever I tried to ask Lily about her night, she hastily changed the subject. Oh, I was so going to find out what happened, one way or another. She was never able to hide this stuff from me for too long. I guess she had no idea about the party until after dinner.

We sat at the table, eating a light breakfast – our stomachs were still a tad queasy. My eyes kept flitting to the Ravenclaw table, but he wasn't there. He didn't show for much of breakfast, come to think of it. The Marauders and Frank did, though, very noisily, if I may add, with the exception of Frank, of course.

"Hey, Stevie." Sirius plopped down beside me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, very quickly. I blushed.

"Hey, Sirius. James. Remus. Peter." I said, nodding at each one in turn. Remus and Peter murmured their greetings with a smile before turning to the platters of food in front of them. James just nodded at me and looked at Lily, before lowering his gaze, a blush tinting his cheeks. I cut a sideways glance and saw that she was blushing too. No flipping way. I never thought I'd see the day. I looked at Sirius, and he motioned for us to go outside by the doors to the Great Hall. We got up and walked side by side. Upon reaching the doors, who would've been coming in but Ryan?

"Hey! Stevie, I've been meaning to talk to you." He looked at me calmly, though his eyes showed more.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can you tutor me tonight?" I smiled and nodded. "Great, so how's around eight, in the library?"

"That's good." We nodded at each other, and Sirius and I walked outside.

"Wait, so Sirius, what happened between Lily and Prongs?" I asked, bouncing up and down, eager for information.

"Did you just call him Prongs?"

I looked at him, getting impatient. "Well, yes. I heard you calling him that, so I decided, why not. Now tell me!"

He rolled his eyes, a smirk gracing his lips. "I don't know…"

"Sirius!"

"Fine, fine," he chuckled. "Last night, Lily and James had a full-on snogfest."

My eyes grew wide as saucers. "No!" He nodded, grinning impishly. "No wonder they were so awkwardly silent at breakfast."

He got a rogue-ish look in his eye. "You want to mess with them?"

"As much as that is tempting… Ah, hell, why not?"

"Follow my lead."

We walked in, and sat back down in our spots. Sirius winked at me and then nodded. I groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked.

I sent him a look. "Two words. Hung. Over."

"Um, Stevie. That's one word."

"Shut up. I'm also really pissed."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Well, Sirius and I had a bet on dinner that you guys would kiss. He said that it would be after his birthday, but I said before. So far I lost. Now I've got to buy him dinner next time we're in Hogsmeade." Both Lily and James looked away, and coughed, trying to be inconspicuous. "Wait, are you guys okay? You should get that cough checked out," I pointed out matter-of-factly, taking a sip from my pumpkin juice. I let a suspicious look make its way into my eyes. My eyes flickered to Sirius and I gave a brusque nod.

"Hold your hippogriffs one second," Sirius said, giving James and Lily a look. Oddly, they were sitting right next to one another, across from Sirius and myself. "What's going on here?"

James and Lily looked at each other and blushed. "Well," Lily began. "Last night, we um…"

"We kissed." James finished.

Sirius and I looked at each other and burst into peals of laughter. "More like snogged the lips off each other," I managed to choke out. The two sent us identical looks of annoyance mixed with surprise.

"Gits," James and Lily muttered.

"Ouch," Sirius said, clutching at his heart dramatically.

"Hurtful, Lily. Really hurtful." I said, nodding in a saddened sort of way.

"Come with us for a minute, both of you." Lily pulled me out of my chair for the second time in the span of 20 minutes. James pulled Sirius, and they followed along with us.

Sirius and I stood in front of them in the empty classroom they pulled us into, beaming like a pair of angels we were – hey, hey! Stop laughing. You're blowing our cover! – while Lily and James glared at us. They scowled at us for a good minute or so before losing their harsh looks.

"Guys, what we're about to tell you, you may not tell absolutely anyone. Not Alice, not Remus, no one."

"But Prongs, everyone already knows you fancy the pants off of Evans." James sent Sirius a look, causing Sirius to grow, well, serious, no pun intended. "Marauder code, man. You know how it is."

"Red, you know I would never tell a soul. Ever. Sisters honor."

"Over the summer, James and I had started writing to each other. On multiple occasions."

"Mate, remember when Tink – my house elf – would always tell you I had gone out with a couple of family friends? Well, Lily and I were actually meeting in Diagon Alley."

"Would you both get to the point?" I asked, sitting on one of the desks, my ankles crossed, and my legs swinging back and forth. Sirius hopped up next to me, slinging an arm across my shoulder.

They looked at each other, and James moved behind Lily, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We're going out."

Sirius and I paused for a second, then said in synchronicity, "Finally."

I jumped off the desk and hugged my cousin – I was wearing 4-inch high-heeled boots. "I was wondering when this would happen. It was only a matter of time. Congrats."

Sirius clapped James on the back. "You finally got your wish, mate."

"But, guys, no one's to know."

We nodded, then Sirius and I walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

"You know, this means you owe me dinner." I said, grinning.

"No!" he protested.

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes… Bugger, fine!" he conceded.

"I always win," I said, breezing past him, the running down the corridor.

"Not this time, you minx!" he cried, then sprinted off after me toward the Great Hall to pick up our rucksacks for Transfiguration.

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D As always, read and review, por favor! **

**-Sara XOX**


	10. Into The Night

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauder

_Into The Night _

**Hey guys! We did it! Chapter ten! You guys are so amazing! I can't believe I've made it this far! 46 reviews! I really need to thank ****Lady Alou of The House of Kerr, JessicaMatthews, Dreamsb223, Dracomalfoy69, and Keiba Namid. Keiba, I need to thank you, from the bottom of my heart, because you are helping me with the development of Stevie, and allowing her not to be a Mary Sue. (Suppresses shudder) But to everyone who added my story to your favorites and alerts: thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy it! But, I also appreciate reviews, because reviews give me inspiration and allow me to answer any questions or concerns you have, and also, they make me feel like a really good writer. Can I get my reviews up to 55? 50, at the least? I love you all! Have I mentioned that before?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never will. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be living in Hogwarts, with my pet Hungarian Horntail, writing about the mundane life of 2011. **

**-Saraa**

Stevie POV

Later, after lessons, right before I was to go tutor Ryan, Lily and I sat in her enormous bedroom in the Head's common room, talking about her new relationship.

"Wait, Lily, so why didn't you tell me about this before? You were so hostile to him earlier?"

"Well, Shorty, we needed to keep up the pretenses for everyone. Hell, we've to keep up the pretenses now."

"But why didn't you tell me?" I was trying on Lily's shoes – she had great shoes.

"I don't know. We agreed to keep it mum until we were ready. Is Sirius really buying you dinner?"

"Well, at first it was a ruse. But, you know me: I managed to actually get dinner off of him. Well, Lily, off I go, to tutor Ryan."

"Good luck," she said, reaching over to her bedside table to get the Muggle novel, Pride and Prejudice.

"It's only tutoring."

"Mhm… and I'm from India," she said sarcastically. "Now go, before you're late."

I walked out of the common room, and headed down the corridor.

"Hey! Stevie!" I turned and saw Sirius jogging to me, only in his black slacks and his white shirt only half button. I tried to keep my eyes off his chiseled chest, but it was pretty damn hard.

"Um, hey Sirius. What's up?"

"Wanna go with me to meet Hagrid? Or just, hang out or something?"

"Sirius, I would love to, but I need to go tutor Ryan."

He suddenly looked brooding, and a tad sullen. "Stevie… Don't go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!"

"What do you mean 'get hurt'? We aren't even dating!" I said agitatedly.

"But you will! And then he's going to hurt you! He dumps every girl he dates after sleeping with her."

I sent him a loathing look. "Really? And how would you know this? Because I've heard the same thing about you!"

"But that's different!"

"How? Tell me? I'm dying to know."

"Girls know what they are getting into with me. I don't leave anything hidden, they know it's a one night thing."

I crossed my arms and glared at him contemptuously. "You're not making yourself a very good case at the moment."

"Listen – "

"Why do you even care? To hell with this, I need to go. I'm going to be late." With that, I stormed off. "Who the hell does he think he is?" I ranted silently. Finally I reached the library, and saw Ryan waiting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late."

"No worries; let's get started?"

"Sure," I smiled. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a sort of crevice in the wall by the library. He then took my bag off my back, dropped it on the floor, and kissed me. Our fingers were by our sides, intertwined.

"I've been dying to do that all day," he said after breaking away.

"Ryan… I don't usually kiss guys – well, I mean, I don't usually do this friends with benefits arrangement thing that we kind of have going on now."

He and I were still holding hands, but then he broke them. I thought he was going to leave, so I turned my head away, and averted my eyes, tears springing to them. I knew it. I knew that this would come to an end. How stupid was I to think that anything would come out of this. Ryan interrupted my inner ranting by wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me closer, so that our chests were touching. "Where do you think you're going? I wasn't finished. If you don't do that, then, I think the only left to do is ask you out. Well, Stevie: would you like to go out with me?"

I nodded, because I was so speechless. "Now let's go," I said, a tad breathless. "You need help in Transfiguration."

**One Month or so later, October 15, 1977**

Things were going amazingly for me. Sirius and I were friends, but he kept pestering me about Ryan. He didn't seem to think that Ryan was right for me. Why he cared so much, I had no idea.

One night, I was with the Alice and Nina in the common room, talking about our love lives, when Sirius walked up to us.

"Hi Stevie. Nina, Alice. "

"Hey," we chimed in synchronicity.

"Listen, Stevie, want to take a walk?"

I glanced at the girls. Ryan and I were supposed to meet up around this time, but he had to cancel because he needed to do something with a teacher. "Sure, why not?"

We walked out of the common room, and just ambled around. It was only 9 o'clock, and curfew for seventh years was 10.

"Stevie… I need to apologize."

"For?"

"For bugging you earlier, about Ryan and all. It was your decision, I shouldn't have interfered."

"No, you bloody well shouldn't have," I agreed, but with out any inflection of malice; rather, I made it teasing.

"Shut up." We passed a room, where we could here two people making some very, ah, inappropriate noises.

"Want to go interrupt?" I asked, my eyes glinting mischievously.

"Sure. Let me look in first, okay?" Sirius said. I nodded my agreement. He peeked in the door, and then turned around, a slightly pained look in his eyes. "You know what, maybe we shouldn't." He tried to lead me away, but suspicion had outweighed any feeling I was experiencing.

"Stop, Sirius. Why shouldn't we?" I pushed away from him then opened the door. What I saw crushed any self-esteem, confidence, and I hope I had held within. Ryan was there, holding a blonde by the waist, attacking her neck with his lips. Her hands were in his hair. I was about to start yelling, tears sliding down my cheeks, but Sirius clamped a hand over my mouth and dragged me out of the room quietly.

Sirius closed the door silently, and we knew that _he_ (I didn't want to even think his name) couldn't hear because we could hear their disgusting moans. Sirius pulled me in to his chest, while I sobbed silently. "Shhh, it's okay. Let's just get out of here, so Filch won't catch us." He led me to the seventh floor, where he paced in front of a wall, making a door appear.

"What's this?" I choked out thickly.

"Room of Requirement. Come on." He led me inside. There was a huge red and gold couch, and a sort of refrigerator. None of this really registered with me at the moment. I sat down next to Sirius, and just held my tears in for a minute, before the tidal wave of emotion broke through the dam keeping said emotions at bay.

"You were right," I said. "You warned me and I didn't listen. I was so stupid." My voice cracked.

"Listen, Stevie. In love, you may get hurt so many times, that giving up seems like the only option. But let me tell you, that you're Prince Charming is so close. I can tell."

I looked at him, and burst into tears, hugging him. That's how we stayed, interlocked, on into the night.

**Hello! The chapter is done! Success! :D I need ideas guys, so please review or PM me XD Review, por favor? **

**Thanks to everyone who constantly reviews and adds my story to any of their lists. **

**I love you all!**

**-Saraa**


	11. Just A Dream

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauder

_Just A Dream _

**Hey guys! This is a filler chapter! Please don't yell at me if you don't like how this chapter just turned out! I have a plot figured out, so relax! Thank you to everyone who has been adding my story to the alerts and favorites! It means a lot! And to my reviewers, who constantly make me smile: Roxanne Rulz, the-marauder's-diary, and JessicaMatthews. I miss some of my usual reviewers though :( Hopefully you review this chapter! Enjoy, my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. **

**-Saraa**

Stevie POV

Sirius and I sat in the Room of Requirement until morning. The room provided beds for us, but we didn't sleep. Well, at least I didn't. Sirius slept soundly next to me, but I didn't want to sleep. Not because I was scared of nightmares... No, I couldn't fall asleep because I was already in one. In my mind, I kept going over the scene I had witnessed in that damned classroom. My heart was broken, and it was all my fault. Sirius had warned me, and I was too bloody stubborn to see it. My heart was so susceptible to hurt, yet I always fell for a kind word or a flirty gaze. I always leave my heart vulnerable, and then, when the hurt that was inevitably coming arrives, I become so surprised. I've given up on romance, because, in my case, it's only just a dream. A sick, twisted, nightmarish fantasy. Though it scares me, and I'm going to wake up crying, I love to tempt fate. And the disappointment, pain, and rejection crashes over me like a tidal mind goes into a psychological blame-fest on, yep, you guessed it, me. I was getting ready to go into complete depression, self blame mode... But then I stopped myself.

This wasn't my fault. He cheated on me, not the other way around. I shouldn't be blaming myself. I looked around, wiping the unneeded tears from my eyes. There was an alarm clock on the table next to the couch Sirius and I were still on. It read, 7:40.

"Shit! Sirius, wake up!" I shook him awake.

"Morning, Stevie. What's up?" He answered groggily, sitting up and wiping his eyes from the remnants of sleep.

"Morning, sunshine. What's the problem is that it's bloody twenty to eight."

His eyes widened in shock. "Come on, we need to run."

We dashed out of the Room of Requirement, toward the common room. Thankfully, no one was there. Sirius and I dashed up to our respective common rooms, and got ready.

I was standing in front of the mirror, wearing my Gryffindor skirt that I had charmed to hit at my mid-thigh, and my white button down shirt, with my robes on top. My hair was tousled, just the way I liked it. All in all, I looked fine. Even my face, that had been tear-stained earlier, was clear. But my eyes. There was something different about them. I blinked, and the finally realized that they were green! No, not the whole eye, you dunderheads, but my iris. It had changed from chocolate brown to a blue, that wasn't quite blue, but a blue that morphed into a green. How did this happen. I decided to owl my old professor, Avira, and ask her. She always knew what to do.

I got downstairs and saw Sirius waiting for me.

"Wow! Stevie! What happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know."

His expression grew somber. "You ready?" he asked patiently.

"I'm readier than I thought I was. Let's go."

Sirius and I walked into the Great Hall, just as breakfast was almost finished. Must of the school was there, though.

We sat down and began to eat. Lily gave me a look, but I pretended to ignore it. I really hoped Ryan wouldn't come up to us, but I guess we can't have it all.

"Hey, babe," he snuck his arm around my waist and tried to place a kiss on my cheek. I could feel Sirius growl inaudibly on my other side, but I silenced him with a touch of my finger to his hand.

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaken," I said coldly, twisting out of his grip.

"What's wrong, Eves?"

"Again, I think you're mistaken."

"Babe, what's wrong?" I rolled my eyes and got up, followed by Lily and Sirius. Ryan grabbed my hand, and i ripped it out of his grip.

"What the hell, McAllister?"

"What do you mean McAllister? What the hell is wrong with you? Let's take this away from here" Ryan hissed in my ear.

"Why would you want to get out of here? Don't you want to go sit with whatever slag you were shagging last night?"

He was becoming flustered. "Excuse me, but what was that I saw you coming in here with Black."

"Well, McAsshole - sorry, McAllister, I needed comfort, and I didn't bloody well get it from you, now did I?"

"I talked to your cousin, and she said you didn't come to the dorm last night. Were you off shagging Black?"

"And if I was? What would it even matter to you, you inconsiderate, insufferable arse? You were too busy banging that girl. Piss off, you tosser."

"What the hell? You know what, Nix, it doesn't matter. You could never get another guy like me."

I rolled my eyes. "Um, isn't that the point? Besides I'm, uh," I frantically looked around for my lifesaver. I spotted him. "I'm dating Sirius!"

"What?" Both Sirius, Ryan, and Lily said in synchronicity. I turned and gave Lily and Sirius a look, both of whom were behind me.

Sirius was the first to recover. "Oh, yeah, of course. When she caught you cheating, she came to me. I've been dying to ask her out for quite a while, and you gave me the perfect opportunity. Can't leave a minx like this single, now can we?" His hand wound around my waist, and somehow it felt different than how Ryan did. When Ryan's hand was there, it always felt, now that I thought of it, possessive. Maybe I was just feeling this around Sirius because I always had a small crush on him. He was always able to give me butterflies in my stomach.

Ryan's face first held an expression of incredulity, then morphed into one of vindictiveness. "Okay," he began. "If you ARE dating, kiss for us then. Come on, Black, give her a good proper snog."

Sirius and I looked at each other. I have a curt nod along with a shrug. He moved close to me, took my face in his palms, and, his eyes blazing into mine, softly place his lips onto mine. I moved my lips gently against his, enjoying this blissful, spectacular experience while it lasted.

As we pulled away, Ryan's eyes grew dark. "Fine. I can see you are dating. But for the record, Nerine was a better screw than you ever were."

Now, both Sirius and I growled. We both advanced toward him, but Lily beat us to him. Her hand hit his face, making a red handprint. His eyes registered disbelief, than switched to anger. Did I see a red glint flash through those formerly warm eyes I was so used to?

"You bitch!" He clutched at his face.

"Hey, McAsshole. Get out of here, before something really bad happens to you." James had stood partially in front of Lily, protecting her from Ryan's wrath.

He looked at our group in contempt, then gloomily stalked back to his table.

Lily sat next to me. "Stevie, are you all right?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Did you sleep with him?"

I looked down at my plate sadly, tears of despair welling up in my eyes. "No. At least not really."

"What do you mean?" Sirius had woven his fingers in mine. Oddly, this helped clear my mind, and made me feel better.

"We were going to. But I backed out at the last minute."

"That lying bastard..." Sirius growled. I squeezed his hand.

"I'm going to class early, okay?" I stood up, Sirius mimicked me.

"I'll come with you." He and I left the Great Hall, hand in hand.

Once we were out, we walked to Transfiguration. Sirius never once let go of my hand.

"Um, Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"My hand."

"Oh. Listen Stevie." We were now standing in front of McGonagall's class. "Do you want to actually do this? The dating thing? It'll keep up the pretense with Ryan, and will keep people like Miranda" here he shuddered. "away from me. It's a win win situation."

"I don't know..."

"Only in front of the school! Around people like Alice, Frank, Lily, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail, we don't have to act."

I bit my lip in consideration. I huffed. Why not? "Alright."

"Awesome, 'girlfriend." He grinned wolfishly.

"Shut up, 'boyfriend'."

"Sit next to me in class?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

**Hello! The chapter is done! Success! :D I need ideas guys, so please review or PM me XD Review, bevakashah (Please in hebrew! :D) ? **

**Thanks again to everyone who constantly reviews and adds my story to any of their lists. **

**I love you all!**

**-Saraa**


	12. Kiss Me Slowly

It'sNotEasyFallingForAMarauder

_Kiss Me Slowly._

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever and a day. So, I'm not going to mention anyone except the-marauders-diary. She really brought me back to FanFiction. I love you all so much :D. Keep on reviewing! I also want to say thanks to everyone who alerts and favorites my story. I also heart you all so much. This is a mainly Lily/James chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. **

**-Saraa**

James POV

Lily and I sat in Transfiguration. McGonagall had assigned our seats in the beginning of the year. Obviously, Lily and I were very happy but had to act as though we were furious. All the teachers wanted us to stop fighting, and there was an ongoing bet about when we would start dating going around.

Right now, Lily and I were sitting next to each other, her fingers intertwined with mine under the desk, where only Stevie and Sirius, who were behind us, could see. Lily slid a note to me discreetly.

_Wanna__get__outta__here?_ she wrote. I nodded so only she could see.

Lily raised her hand. "Professor, I don't feel so well. Can I go to the hospital wing?"

"Of course, Ms. Evans. Mr. Potter, please escort her. You needn't come back because there are only twenty minutes left, and that's the time it will take you to go to and from it"

"Yes, Professor." Lily and I collected our things, and walked out of class with a five foot distance between us, identical looks of loathing on our faces.

Once we exited the room, Lily dragged me by the hand down the hall, to-very surprisingly- a broom closet.

"Lily, I didn't know you liked snogging in broom closets," I joked when we were inside.

"Well," she purred. "I thought I'd be... spontaneous," she whispered in ny ear.

"Well, Lily... I love your sudden burst of spontaneity. Wanna know what else I love?" She nodded, so I continued, emphasizing each quality to a kiss on a different part of her face. "I love your eyes, the way they change the shade of green according to your mood. I love the way the simplest things excite you, like a sunset, or the spontaneous seduction of your adoring, unexpecting boyfriend. I love the way you sleep in my arms in our private common room after a long day of studies. I love that you are so protective of your older cousin, as if she were your sister. But, do you want to know what I love most? You. I love you, Lily Evans. And now that I finally have you, I'm not getting you get away."

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Oh, James!" Her arms, that were formerly around my torso, were now around my neck, and her lips pressed against mine. It was a soft kiss, with underlying passion and love bubbling under the surface. My arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. She wrapped her legs around mine, so I lifted her up so that she was able to wrap her legs around my torso. She pulled away. "Kiss me slowy," she said, before leaning into me again. We kissed for ten more minutes, our hands all over, with the passion growing each passing minute.

She pulled away from me and looked down at me lovingly, with some lust in her eyes. "Oh yeah. By the way, I love you too." She leaned in for another kiss when the door opened, and there stood Miranda Pollock, Sirius' stalker, who happened to be the Hogwarts resident gossip.

"Oh my Merlin! I'm so sorry, I swear I won't tell a soul!" She said this in what she probably thought was an earnest voice, but I could see in her eyes that she was deciding who she would tell this first to.

"Pollock, I recommend you move your self from here, if you know what's good for you." Like an angel of mercy, Stevie came to the rescue, holding Sirius' hand. They really looked perfect for each other.

Pollock turned to Stevie and gave her a hateful glare. " No one asked you, Nix. Hi, Sirius! When you decide to be rid of this slut, you know where to find me." With that, she turned on her heel and stalked away.

Lily and I were already out of our - er, compromising - position. "What a bitch," Lily fumingly said. "I should of given her a detention with Filch. I heard he's in a right foul mood nowadays."

"Lily, she isn't worth it. I've been insulted all through Transfiguration and in the corridors. It's not a big deal," Stevie said nonchalantly, even though her eyes showed a little pain. "What you need to worry about is that your secret relationship is going to go public, in about 3, 2, 1." Stevie had counted down until the moment we walked in to the next corridor. Every student in the hall turned their heads toward us, and it was deathly silent. A second later, the chattering began again. Everyone began to come up to us, intruding on our space.

"Oh my goodness, since when have you been going out?"

"Evans, did Potter spike your punch with Amorentia?"

"Oi! Blake! You owe me 10 Galleons!"

No one would let us through, no matter how hard we pushed.

"Oh, enough of this," Stevie muttered. "OI! NITWITS!" All the voices shut up, and turned to her diminutive form. "Move along, nothing to see here..." she said in a sweet voice, an angelic expression on her face.

Sirius and Stevie linked hands and walked through the parted crowd.

After we made it through the crowd, we spilled out into the courtyard.

"Thank Merlin, we got out of there!" Lily huffed. "I really hope there's no more drama."

"Ha," Stevie laughed, as if contemptuous. "Please, Lil. You'll be lucky if you make it to Potions without confrontation."

"Look who's talking," she teased Stevie. "You going out with Sirius made you the envy of most girls, and some guys."

"Shut up," Stevie joked. She turned from Lily to find our path blocked by the one and only Severus 'Snivellus" Snape.


	13. Lying Is The Most Fun

17/12/2011 22:45:00

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauder

_Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have With Her Clothes On_

**Oh, I am so incredibly sorry that I have been dreadful in updating. Do forgive me! And if I do sound like a blithering idiot, it is as a result of watching 'Pride and Prejudice' for the umpteenth time. Ah, it is on of my favorite movies! Thank you to all my marvelous readers! You guys are fabulous! (h) We've reached 70! I am so happy! Never, in my dreams have I thought I would reach 20, let alone 70! My goal is to reach 100 reviews by the next chapter or two or three. Please guys! I will be good with updating! At least I'll try. So, please give me good reviews, and I shall update! Have I mentioned that I heart you guys? **

**Okay, so this chapter will be bipolar in its tone. Hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**Read & Review**

**~Saraa~**

Lily POV

"Severus." My mouth went dry, and my voice caught in the back of my throat.

"Lily." He inclined his head, eyes flickering from James to me, to our hands clasped together, back to me.

"Snape, what do you want?" Stevie came up to me, and wove her arm in mine. Her voice was, in actuality, not apathetic; rather, it was carful, yet tinged with pity. She remembered how, in the summers when she'd come visit, and spend the days with Severus and I, and how Sev and I would rant about how James – who was Potter to me back then – was an arrogant toerag and an insufferable git. Now, as I looked in Sev's dark eyes, I saw pain and betrayal flash through their deep abyss.

"Stevie, please." I murmured. "I can handle this. Sev, what do you want?"

"Lily. We need to talk."

I nodded, and motioned over to the bench in the courtyard. Sev began to walk and I was about to follow before James pulled at my hand. I squeezed his hand, and nodded curtly before heading over to Severus. As I walked away, I heard Stevie say to Sirius, "I hope she'll be okay."

Severus and I sat on the bench while my friends stood off 20 meters to the side. "What did you want to talk about, Severus?"

"Lily, what do you think you're doing?"

"What in the blazes are you talking about?"

"You know very well exactly what I'm talking about, Lily Elizabeth Evans."

"If this is about James and I – "

"Of course it's about you and Potter! Lily, do you realize that he's dangerous? You can get hurt! You might die!"

I lowered my voice, but its tone was that of seething rage. "If this is about Remus, I have known since fourth year. You don't honestly think I go near him on a clear midnight walk on the night of the full moon?" I asked sarcastically.

"Lily, please! He's a half-breed! They're dangerous! He could turn on you in any second!"

Now I was at a boiling point. Insult my common sense and sanity, fine. Insult my friends; you've crossed the line. "You don't know Remus at all. Remus is one of the sweetest, most kind-hearted _human__beings_that have ever crossed this earth. He would give his life to save the ones he love, he would help any thing that would need aid, no matter how small and insignificant. How dare you insult him? And how dare you insult my intelligence in knowing about his affliction? It is not his fault he was attacked at such a young age!"

"Lily." Severus whispered fervently, holding my hands tightly. I felt uncomfortable. "Please, Lily, I don't want to lose you."

"You already lost me Severus. You lost me when you chose your Death Eater friends over our friendship." With that, and tears glistening in my eyes, I got up and walked away from the guy who was my life for the most of my time at Hogwarts. From the guy who made me who I was.

"Lils, are you okay?" Stevie said when I reached them, giving me a warm hug. Choking back tears, I shook my head and motioned to her and James, and bolted, the last of my resolve spilling over.

I sat on the grounds, near Hagrid's hut, behind one of the tall stones erected, catching my breath while sobbing my heart's pain out.

"Lily, tell me," James said. "I promise I won't react badly."

I hiccupped, while trying to settle my distraught mind. Taking a deep breath, I related what happened. "H-he t-told me that you guys were dangerous, and he started being foul and bad-mouthing Remus, and I got pissed, and then he grabbed my hand and said some tosh about he didn't want to lose me. I hate it when he does that. It makes him seem as though he actually wants to save our relationship. I want to believe him, and for a moment I do, until he turns around and goes back into the folds of the likes of Avery and Mulciber. It really breaks my heart. Fuck." I try to never use foul language, unless the situation calls for it.

Sev and I had been friends ever since he found Petunia and I in the park. He caught me showing Tuney some magic. At first, when he caught me, I thought he would be like my sister and call me a freak. But he didn't; he understood me. He became my best friend. He was my closest confidante and the source of answers to all my questions about the wizard world. Whenever he had one of these mood swings, he never used to lash out at me.

Now, though, he joined all those bloody pureblood supremacists and always lashed out on me, the Muggleborn, or, in their eyes, the Mudblood. It's pretty ironic how Sev joins the purebloods, yet is a half-blood himself.

"Stevie, you can go back and let everyone know that she's okay," James said. She nodded, gave me a hug, and whispered in my ear. "Keep your head high, beautiful; there are those that would kill to see you fall."

She walked away, and James sat in the spot she had recently vacated. "Now tell me everything; don't hold back. I'm here for you. I know his effect on your past, and on whom you are today. I can't blame him, because he is the one, essentially, told you about this world, about my world."

I looked up to him, eyes starting to tear up. "No guy has ever said something so beautiful to me. Ever. Nor has any guy been so understanding of a situation from both sides. Thank you." I nuzzled into his warm chest, and he placed a kiss on my forehead. This symbolized that our relationship wasn't puppy love, or rushed love, or a case of Stockholm syndrome. He was able to help me through a trying situation and that's what kept my bond with him strong.

"Do you want to go to class today?"

"Not really. We have Potions now. And I think we can skive off one day. I'll tell Stevie to think up an excuse."

"I think she'll figure it out."

Stevie POV

Can someone kill me? Please? I bloody hate Potions. Actually, let me rephrase that. I love Potions. I hate having it with Slytherins. Plus, Slughorn dotes on me, because I'm good at it. Obviously, he doesn't dote as much as he does on Lily, but it's pretty close. It's as if he believes I'm a master Potioneer by association.

"N.E.W.T. students!" His voice resounded through the dungeon. One thing I had to hand to him was that he did command some respect. He was a respected professor, and has been for some time. He even taught dear old Mum and Dad. "Today, we will be concocting Veritaserum. No, no, sorry, that was for next class. Today we will be brewing the Draught of Telepathy. This Draught allows you to communicate with whomever you chose because it requires one special ingredient. Both parties must supply a memory both share. I hope you are all familiar with how to extract memories, as if to deposit it into a Pensive." The class nodded, and he continued on with the lecture. "I shall allow you to pick your partner. Remember: the stronger the memory, the stronger the bond will be. This is a very complicated potion; you must prepare it with the utmost caution." Sirius and I moved closer to each other, and Peter and Remus paired up.

Slughorn now made his way over to us. "Stevie, can I ask you to make a double of this potion? I would like to give one to Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans. It seems that they would be partners, seeing as the rest of the students have paired up." I nodded, and he waddled away to assist those who needed it.

"Okay, Sirius, can you go get the lacewing flies, the armadillo bile, the blood of an Acromantula, and the... ah, the Bluestem roots. I think I have everything else here." He nodded, went and got the supplies, and came back. "So, what memory do you want to use?"

He thought for a moment before whispering one memory. I blushed. It was the one of us kissing. It stood out pretty vividly in my mind, since it happened this morning.

We brewed the potion, and surprisingly enough, Sirius was good with potions. Throughout the brewing, I would often catch myself looking at Sirius. He looked so smoldering in the fog around the cauldron. It was all I could do NOT to snog him senseless right there and then.

"Ready?" he asked, turning to me. I nodded. "Professor!" Slughorn waddled over, and inspected our potion. "Why! This is splendid! Brilliant work, you two." He patted Sirius on the back, then went to help Fabian and Gideon Prewett, whose potion had turned a sickly blue instead of a faint gold.

"Well, let's try this baby out," I said, filling two eggcups that Slughorn had provided. He smirked.

"To Hogwarts best 'couple'," he said, raising the glass. I giggled, knowing the double meaning of the word 'couple'.

We clinked glasses, and then downed the potion in one go. It tasted of cinnamon, apples, and… Sirius? It was like I could taste his lips. It was slightly intoxicating. It was all I could do to keep myself from pouring some more.

"Stevie… Let's keep a stash of this. For future use." As Sirius began to pack up the potion into 3 medium sized vials, I shook my head internally for thinking that he could feel the same way.

Sirius POV

I could not believe this was happening. Never, in my wildest dreams, did I think that I would ever fall for a girl. When I smelled it, it smelled of Stevie's hair and her smell in general, which smelled like rainfall. I know it sounds sappy, and romantic, and poetic, but that was the only way I could describe it. It was like nature after a rain shower. And the potion tasted of her lips, of her essence. When I drank it, my body felt warm, as though it were holding something warm, small, and valuable, like an Eskimo trying to sustain whatever fire he can to keep warm. Like I was holding her.

"Well, that was fun," Stevie said half-heartedly. It kind of sounded like a lie, as if her tone showed disappointed.

"Eves, lying is the only fun a girl can have with her clothes on. And you are right now having the most fun possible. Come on, let's go do something actually fun."

"I would love too. Please." We packed up our stuff, and just as the bell rang, we were walking out the door.

"Let's go down to the Black Lake."

"Okay." As we walked I felt that something was going to happen. I didn't know what. I just felt some inkling that things would change. All we can to do is wait and see.

**HELLO! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I know, I left you with a cliff hanger. Keeps up the suspense, no? I'm soon, after the next chapter or two, going to jump, probably to Christmas or something, and then going to start jumping times every few chapters. **

**Love you soooo much!**

**~Saraa~**


	14. Monster

It's Not Easy Falling For A Marauder

_Monster_

**I'm sorry! Please don't murder me! I just thought you guys should get a quick filler chappie! SORRY! R & R**

**~Saraa~**

Stevie POV

"Okay, you need to help me with Charms though. I took the OWL on my own and by fluke got an E. I'm not rubbish, but I'm not amazing like my cousin," I told him as we sat by a huge tree next to the Black Lake. We nicked some food from the kitchens – bless the souls of those elves! – and were relaxing on a blanket. It was starting to get chilly, being the second week of October, so Sirius conjured up some flames and we had a supply of twigs and branches to keep the fire going.

"Fine," he answered, scooting closer to me.

I pulled out an essay that Flitwick assigned yesterday, about the Muffliato spell. I knew the theory – well, barely – and wrote eight inches on that, but now I needed eight more explaining situations and blah, blah, blah.

"Okay, well Muffliato is good for many situations. Such as, for lack of better examples, when McAsshole was snogging Nerine, he should have used this spell. It's also good when you don't want teachers to overhear your classroom conversations."

He showed me how to cast it, by casting one surrounding us. "Perfect, now we won't be bothered!"

Sirius helped me with the rest of my Charms work and I helped him with Potions.

Finally, it was eleven. "Ugh, I can not study any more!" I whined. I knew it was unattractive, but my brain would explode any minute. "Sirius, let's do something!"

He sent me a devilish grin, one that oozed mischief. "I thought you'd never ask!" He got up, and pulled me up along with him. "Follow me!" He started running and I had no choice but to follow him. Actually, I did have a choice, but he looked like he was up to something fun.

"Sirius! Where are you taking me?" I huffed as he pulled me along.

"You'll see!" We ran deeper into the forest. Finally he stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into him. "Close your eyes."

I threw him a crooked smile, but then shut my eyes. "This had better not be some joke," I warned him.

"No, it's going to be amazing." He picked me up in his arm bridal-style, and carried me for some three minutes. Then he put me down. "Open them."

I was not prepared for what beheld me. The sight was too odd to even imagine. Standing before me was a humongous silver motorcycle. "Oh my Merlin, is that what I think it is? But how? I thought – "

"It is exactly what you think it is. I enchanted it. It's a magical flying motorbike. It is an even mix of magic and the mundane. So yes, it can work around Hogwarts." I was completely speechless, so he went on. "Want a ride?"

All I did was nod. Soon though, my shock wore off, and I adopted an expression of a child on Christmas. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" He got on, and patted the space behind him. I slid on and he handed me a baby blue helmet. I put it on, helmet-hair be damned.

"Ready?" he yelled over the roar of the now on motorbike. I gave my assent and the motorbike began to accelerate over the grass. We reached a clearing, and suddenly we began to rise.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I squealed in the most girlish way possible. I tightened my arms around his torso.

"Having fun?" he turned back to me, a grin spread on his face. All I could do was nod, I was having too much fun to do say a single word. "Well, prepare for more."

The bike began to rise into the clouds and we began to weave under, over, and inside the wisps of clouds. The day was absolutely perfect. The sky was clear and perfect.

We flew for some time before landing in Hogsmeade. "Welcome to the first unofficial Hogsmeade trip, Nix."

I'd been here before, with my parents, when they'd first come to get me Sorted, before we'd begun to travel. I think, however, now that I was here with Sirius, I appreciated it much more.

We spent the day wandering through Hogsmeade and I have to admit that being in such close proximity with him just increased my feelings for him…but since we were out of school, he wasn't acting like he did. I mean, it was like we were just friends. It's as if all those arms around my waist, all those hugs, all those kisses on my cheek, all those things only affected my feelings. I scolded myself for feeling this way when I looked up and saw that I had walked ahead and that I was at the gate that overlooked the Shrieking Shack.

I was taken aback by the stark beauty of the shack in its ravished state, with the mountains in the background. I breathed in the cool air, when I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine. No, I literally felt frigid water sliding down my back.

"SIRIUS! I'm going to murder you, you bastard!" I shrieked when he danced back, laughing hysterically. "Oh, you think this is funny?" I tackled him and we began to roll down the hill back toward the village.

Once we stopped rolling, Sirius and I were in a, uh, compromising position. Sirius was beneath me while my legs and arms were wrapped around him.

"Uh.. Stevie?" he whispered, looking at me. There was something indiscernible in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I whispered, our heads really close.

"Stevie. I, I, um I – "

"What is it, Sirius?"

He was about to say something, thought better of it, then said, a humorous grin on his face "You're cutting off my air supply."

"Oh.. OH! I'm so sorry! Here…" I made to get off him and then helped him up.

"Thanks, Eves."

"No problem. Come on, we should get going."

We began to make our way back up to the school. Once we were at the common room, we could hear voices inside.

"Password?" trilled the Fat Lady.

"Acapella Virtuoso" Sirius said. Before the Fat Lady had even begun to open the door, like either a heaven-sent miracle or hell-sent monster, Sirius kissed me full on the lips.

**THANK YOU GUYS ! I heart you!**

**-Saraa**


End file.
